What Do You Suppose Would Happen?
by debraelq
Summary: Finn's curious and decides he wants to experiment. Kurt/Finn Spoilers for Home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is set right after Home and so it contains spoilers for that. Although it has nothing to do with my other story Any Minute Now… I got the idea from that story. The thought of Finn wanting to experiment just fueled my imagination, and this is what I came up with. It will be several chapters long. Rated M for future chapters.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Kurt looked over at Finn. The other boy was staring at the TV and switching the channels repeatedly. He would stop on some action movie, watch it for awhile, and then switch to a sports channel. Kurt just wanted to yank the remote out of his hand and yell at him to make up his mind.

He couldn't do that though. He knew that Finn was just reacting to the awkwardness in the room. Awkwardness that Kurt had caused. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

Things had been difficult since Kurt had set up their parents. His plan had worked beautifully, of course. Kurt had known it would. But unfortunately he hadn't thought it through.

Intellectually on some level he understood. After all, he enjoyed spending time with Carole. She could never replace his mother, but he could talk to her about things his dad could never comprehend. Emotionally though when he saw his dad's face light up when he was discussing 'guy' stuff with Finn, it hurt. He felt so alone, left out. He was often tempted just to walk out of the room and see if anyone noticed. He didn't though. He didn't know if he could take it if they just went on without him.

His dad was his whole world. The person he depended on the most. Even though they didn't see eye to eye on many things, Kurt had spent his whole life trying to gain his approval. That was why he joined the football team, and why he never complained about working with him in the shop. It was something they shared. And although Kurt didn't like it at first … he would always get dirty and grease was hard to get out of his nails… he had gained a sense of pride at being able to fix an engine, just like his dad.

So now he had what he wanted… Finn's undivided attention. He and Finn were alone since their parents were out on a date. But he couldn't enjoy it. There had always been some awkward moments between them due to Kurt's feelings for the other boy. He wasn't even sure Finn realized what the strain was between them, but he knew the other boy could feel it. And now it was increased tenfold. So many unspoken feelings were between them, and Kurt felt like they were further apart than ever. The air felt thick with the tension.

"Do you want to watch something?" Finn asked breaking Kurt out of his self-depreciating thoughts.

"No, thanks. But you're giving me a headache, switching the channels like that."

"Oh, sorry," Finn replied, turning the TV off.

The silence was overwhelming, and Kurt felt bad for snapping at him.

"Sorry, Finn," Kurt said softly.

"It's okay. This is just kinda… uncomfortable. Are you mad at me Kurt?"

"Of course not, Finn."

"I know you wanted to break up our parents but… my mom's so happy, Kurt. I just can't do it. She deserves to be happy."

Kurt just nodded.

"But so do you. I just hate how much this hurts you. I don't want that either."

Finn was looking at his so earnestly. Kurt really couldn't blame Finn for any of this. The other boy hadn't known his own dad … and now he had a chance to connect with someone. But why did it have to be his dad? But Kurt knew the answer to that. He had brought this on himself.

"It think it's getting easier, Finn." It was a lie, but he didn't want Finn to worry about his feelings.

"I hope so."

"Do you want another soda?" He needed this… a chance to go into the kitchen and get away for even a moment.

"Sure, thanks."

Kurt took his time… cleaning up the already clean kitchen before he returned with their drinks.

"This is nice though," Finn said. "Things have been different lately and I miss us being friends."

"We're still friends, Finn. We will always be friends."

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. Kurt was suddenly reminded of why he did this in the first place. And here he was, alone with Finn.

"This is nice, Finn."

"Remember when we used to talk about stuff, Kurt? I thought maybe we could talk."

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"Girls," he said shyly.

He should have known. That one word shattered the any warm feelings Kurt had. Of course, Finn liked girls and that was what he wanted to talk about. But at least he trusted him enough to come to him with his problems. That was something. Right?

"What about them?"

"I'm sure you heard by now that I slept with Santana. Everyone seems to know."

"She announced it over the loud speaker, Finn."

"Yeah, why did she do that?"

Because she's a girl and they will all just break your heart, he wanted to respond, but he didn't.

"Anyway, it wasn't what I thought it would be like. I mean it didn't feel like I thought it would. Do you know what I mean?"

Maybe it was due to all the frustration he had been feeling for the last few days. Maybe it was the months of listening to Finn talk about Quinn, Rachel, and now Santana. Maybe it was just that he was tired of Finn's single-mindedness. But suddenly he couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Actually, Finn… no. I don't know what you mean."

"Huh?" That had gotten his attention.

"And do you know why Finn?"

The other boy just looked confused.

"I don't know what that's like because I have never done _that_ before. I have never even kissed anyone, Finn. So I have no idea what you mean."

"Really? That surprises me."

"Why does that surprise you Finn?" he said irritably. "Do you know any boys who are gay in Lima?"

"I know you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Really Finn could be so dense.

"Other than me, Finn. Someone I could kiss."

"No, but I thought maybe you had kissed a girl."

"I don't even like girls... in that way, Finn. Why would I do that?"

Finn looked a little embarrassed then. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I thought maybe…that you had kissed a girl and that's how you knew you liked boys."

Kurt laughed then. Finn really had no clue. "When I imagine kissing … someone, it is never a girl. That's how I know I don't like girls, Finn. I mean there are other ways that I know, but that's a major one."

"Oh, I see."

Kurt really couldn't believe they were sitting on his couch discussing kissing. All his frustration from before had dissipated to be replaced by a new frustration. One that had everything to do with the topic they were discussing.

"But wait… you said you didn't know any gay guys in Lima. So who do you imagine kissing?"

Kurt realized in that moment that this was his chance. He could admit to Finn that he wanted to kiss him… that he loved him…

But then the awkwardness would return… and Finn might hate him. He couldn't do that. Not when things were finally getting better.

"That's a personal question, Finn. And one I am not going to answer."

"God, you're right. I'm sorry. And thinking about all the guys we know. I am not sure I want to know anyway."

Kurt just shook his head at the other boy. He really was clueless.

"I do know what you mean, though. I've been feeling the same way."

"Finn, you've lost me, I'm afraid."

"Kissing. I know what it's like to wonder and to only be able to imagine."

"Finn …you have a lot of experience kissing…" Kurt tried unsuccessfully not to think of all that experience… and what a good kisser Finn must be.

"I know… but not with guys."

Kurt looked at Finn in surprise.

"Finn… I… What?"

"I don't know what it would be like to kiss a guy. I mean I can imagine… I think a guy's lips would be firmer… and taste different…"

Kurt was having a hard time concentrating on what Finn was saying. The blood was draining away from his head… and well… going elsewhere. He really needed to focus.

"You've thought about kissing guys, Finn?"

"Yeah and other things, too. Are you alright, Kurt? You don't look so well. You're not going to faint are you?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine Finn, just surprised."

"I hope you don't mind me talking about this. I thought you would understand better than anyone."

"It's… fine. Go on."

"Well, you see, Kurt, yesterday my mom was watching a movie. It was a cowboy movie so I thought I would like it, so I watched it with her."

"What was the movie, Finn?"

"I think it was called Brokeback Mountain or something like that."

Kurt just stared at him. There was so much hype about that movie, especially in conservative Lima. How could he have not known?

"Any way it was kinda uncomfortable watching that movie with my mom. When those guys were kissing…It got me thinking… about what it would be like to kiss a guy."

Kurt thought he could understand. Finn had felt something and was now curious.

"How many times did you watch the parts with them kissing, Finn?"

"After my mom went to bed… I watched them over and over," he admitted quietly.

Kurt tried to squash the hope he was suddenly feeling. Just because Finn might be gay, didn't mean he would be interested in Kurt.

"Anyway, Kurt," he continued. "When you were talking earlier I had a thought. Maybe we could help each other out."

"What do you mean, Finn?"

"We could be each other's first. Your fist kiss ever and my fist kiss with a guy. What do you say, Kurt?"

"Wait… you want to…" Kurt understood the words, but he still had trouble processing them. It just seemed impossible. Finn wanted him to … what?

"Can I kiss you, Kurt? Please?"

Finn seemed so sincere and as Kurt looked into his eyes, he thought then that he might actually faint, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the great response to this story. The pacing of this one is quite a bit different than my other stories. I usually like to draw it out but that isn't the direction this story is going in. Hope it doesn't put you off… just wanted to give you a warning. Also this story is rated M so if you're under the age of 16 you probably shouldn't read it… but if you do remember not to print it off and hide it under your bed. Jenna… I'm talking to you. ;)

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Two

"You want to kiss me … " Although it was phrased more as a statement than a question, it still held an element of disbelief.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright, Kurt?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Kurt said, feeling a little light headed. He thought he might be delusional. After all it seemed impossible that Finn not only wanted to kiss guys, but he wanted to kiss him.

"I kinda get the feeling you just don't want to kiss me," Finn continued, looking a little sad.

"No, Finn. That's not it at all," Kurt reassured him. "I just… I guess I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

""Umm… But I _don't _know… that's why I wanted to do this…" He gave Kurt a duh! look.

The boy was just too adorable.

"No, Finn," he said. "I mean there's a difference between being gay and just being curious."

"Well I don't really know right now, Kurt. I mean that's the problem. I've been thinking about how it would feel different kissing a guy and then that got me thinking about how it would feel to have a guy… touch me. Like would it feel rougher cuz his hands would be calloused…?"

"My hands aren't calloused, Finn." Kurt knew Finn was still thinking about those cowboys. He held up his hands to show Finn.

"Oh, right," Finn said as he reached for Kurt's hand and ran his thumb over the pads of his fingers. "They aren't rough, but your hands are definitely bigger than a girl's," he added, almost to himself. "Big enough to wrap around my …" Finn suddenly stopped, dropping Kurt's hand as he realized what he was saying. He stood up nervously, not looking at Kurt.

Finn's touch had elicited a tingly response that traveled from Kurt's hand right to his groin, but it was nothing compared how he felt after Finn's _almost_ words. He needed to get control… of his body… of his mind.

Kurt looked up at Finn. He appeared to be having much the same problem because he was standing there with his eyes closed, and he seemed to be counting.

"Finn?"

"If you don't want to kiss me, Kurt. I understand. Let's just forget I even brought it up."

The other boy was clearly embarrassed, and Kurt didn't know what to think. His mind was still having difficulty… not surprising considering the thoughts Finn was putting there.

"Maybe I should just go," Finn said miserably.

Kurt realized then that he needed to say something.

"Your mom drove you here, Finn."

"Oh, yeah."

Finn sat down again, away from Kurt, and tried to retrieve the remote. His plan must have been to lose himself in TV land, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Finn. Stop. It's okay. You can kiss me." He took a shaky breath. "I want you to."

Finn stared at him for a moment unsure… and then seeing that Kurt was sincere, he smiled in relief.

Kurt smiled back nervously. Was he really going to kiss Finn?

"Well, I guess… I should just… umm…" Finn shifted on the couch uneasily. Then he leaned in to kiss Kurt. Unfortunately they both moved their heads in the same direction. Kurt responded by moving in the opposite direction but found that Finn had the same idea. It was just… awkward.

"Wait, Finn," Kurt said breathlessly. "I won't move… you kiss me."

"Okay," Finn said and leaned in once more.

This time Kurt was still as Finn's lips touched his softly. The kiss was very gentle and not nearly enough for Kurt. What was Finn afraid of? That he would scare Kurt away? How was he going to know if he liked kissing boys if he didn't actually kiss him?

Finn moved back watching Kurt's reaction.

"My turn," Kurt whispered before reclaiming Finn's lips. Kurt knew if he came on too strong, it might scare Finn off, but he no longer cared. This might be his only chance to kiss Finn. And if Finn really wanted to know what it was like to kiss Kurt… well, he was going to show him.

Unlike Finn's kiss, Kurt's was not as gentle. He put all his feelings into it, coaxing Finn's lips apart. It didn't take long for Finn to start participating fully. Their kisses became heated as their lips pressed tightly together.

Kurt was surprised by the Finn's response. He thought the other boy would be hesitant… uncomfortable… instead the kiss seemed to ignite something in the other boy.

Encouraged by Finn's enthusiasm, Kurt grew bolder. He swept his tongue in Finn's mouth educing a low moan from the other boy as he responded. The kiss was incredible, and Kurt didn't feel as if he could get enough.

Finally they parted with both boys breathing heavily.

Finn looked dazed…

"You okay?" Kurt could tell Finn enjoyed their kisses, but he was worried that he might regret it later.

But Finn gave him a half smile. "Yeah, that was… amazing, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. He knew they were _just _experimenting but still. So far Finn seemed to be into it.

Finn placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face. Unable to control the impulse, Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the contact, as Finn rubbed his thumb across his cheek bone.

"Finn," Kurt whispered.

Finn kissed the other side of his face softly as he moved his hand down to Kurt's neck. Kurt's eyes were still closed but he could feel the heat through his Gucci shirt as Finn's hand moved to explore his chest.

He felt Finn unbuttoning his shirt, and his eyes flew open.

"Finn," he stammered. "What are you doing?"

Finn looked like a child who had been caught being naughty, and Kurt had to resist the urge to laugh at the look on his face.

"I… I just wanted to feel you… your skin … I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay… I was just surprised," Kurt said. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt smiled at him reassuringly, but his stomach was going crazy. "Yes," he said.

Finn kissed him again as he unbuttoned the shirt until it was wide open. Kurt was not wearing another shirt underneath, and the cool air felt good on his heated skin.

Kurt held his breath as Finn touched him. The intimate contact was both wondrous and torturous. He closed his eyes again to savor the sensations. Finn's hands wandered all over Kurt's chest and stomach. As Finn leaned in closer, one hand moved around to Kurt's back. As Kurt realized what Finn was planning to do next, he tried to brace himself.

He couldn't prepare himself for the amazing feeling of Finn's lips caressing his skin. The other boy trailed kisses down Kurt's neck and on his collarbone. He went further still, kissing Kurt's chest as he moved slowly downward. He licked at his nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Oh, God Finn!" Kurt moaned. If they continued like this for much longer Kurt was going to end up really embarrassing himself. Reluctantly, he placed his hands on Finn's head and pushed him away.

"What?" Finn said looking up at him.

"My turn," Kurt stated simply.

Finn still looked a little confused as Kurt kissed his lips sweetly.

Then he took the end of Finn's shirt, indicating that it needed to come off. He could get forceful if necessary, but Finn seemed to catch on and took his T-shirt off willingly.

Kurt just stared for a minute. Of course he had seen Finn's body before in the locker room, but really he had tried not to look, afraid that he would get caught staring. Now he had the luxury of being able to look and no one would say anything. In fact, Finn was grinning at him like a fool.

Kurt smiled seductively at him and ran a finger down his chest barely touching him. Finn's smile faded as he closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe.

Unable to tease him for long, Kurt ran his hands eagerly over Finn's chest and stomach. He wanted to memorize every muscle… every inch of his flesh. He then pushed Finn back on the couch and straddled his thighs. He knew he was probably going too far too fast but he didn't care. Finn needed to know what he wanted, and Kurt was more than willing to help him find out. Leaning into him, Kurt kissed Finn's neck. He sucked on the other boy's skin but not enough to leave a mark. He didn't want to give Finn any reason to regret what they were doing, later.

Although he'd always imagined what Finn would taste like, there was no way he could have known it would be this amazing. His skin tasted salty but in a good way.

Finn put his hands on Kurt's thighs as if he needed something to hold on to for support. Kurt could feel the heat even through his skinny jeans. Finn's hands felt so strong, and Kurt couldn't believe how aroused he was at that moment.

Kurt swirled his tongue around Finn's nipple before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a second and then bit down. Finn gasped out loud gripping Kurt's thighs tightly.

As Kurt continued his exploration of Finn's body with his mouth, Finn's hands wandered up his legs. Kurt was so intent on his task, that he didn't notice Finn had moved one of his hands until it lightly brushed against his erection, causing Kurt to jump in surprise.

Finn grew bolder then and cupped Kurt with his hand, squeezing slightly. Kurt could no longer think as he instinctually pushed back against Finn's hand.

And then the contact was gone, and Kurt whimpered in protest until he felt a tug at his waistband. Looking down he saw that Finn was undoing his belt. Realization of what was happening finally hit him, and he ignored what his body was telling him to do.

Sitting up quickly, he knocked Finn's hands away.

"No Finn," he said shakily as he redid the clasp and sat back on the couch. Kurt tried to regain his composure, but it was difficult.

"I… I don't understand, Kurt," Finn said. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It isn't, Finn."

"Oh," Finn said sadly. "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Finn, It's just… I don't want my first time to be an experiment. I want it to be because I care about that person."

"Oh," Finn said. Then he seemed to realize what Kurt said. "Oh…" He looked miserable as he stood up. "I should just go…" Then he remembered. "Crap! I can't." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Listen, Finn. I know how that sounded… but it's not what I meant. I just don't want to be your experiment. I…" he paused. Was he really going to say it? That dejected look on Finn's face had just killed him, and he couldn't bear to see him in pain. "I do care about you… I …" he took another shaky breath. It was all or nothing time. "I want you so much… but I don't want to be with you just because you're curious. I can't do that. I won't do that."

"Oh," Finn said once again. "I get it. I have a confession to make… I wasn't exactly truthful with you, Kurt. In fact… I lied to you."

"Why would you do that, Finn?"

"I was just scared, I guess."

"What did you lie about?"

"I knew what that movie was about… I mean everybody knows, right? When I asked my mom to get it, I acted like I didn't though. Sometimes I act like I don't understand because it's just easier."

"Finn, you know you could have just downloaded it from the internet. Then you wouldn't have had to watch it with your mom."

"Oh," he said, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. Kurt just found it adorable.

"But, Finn, why did you do that?"

"I have been having these feelings, Kurt. Feelings for you," he admitted. "I don't know when it started. I would just see you… or hear you… or… smell you… and I would have these thoughts. I wanted to kiss you and touch you…"

Kurt was staring at him in disbelief.

"And before making a complete fool out of myself, Kurt, I just wanted to make sure… that I… you know, actually liked guys. And then last night I watched that movie and it was hot … watching those guys … and then I had this sex dream about you and…" His eyes widened as he realized how much he had shared. "Oh, crap. Did I really just say that out loud?"

Finn had a sex dream… about him?

"But, Kurt..." he continued sitting down next to him again. "I want you to know that you're not an experiment. I just wanted to make sure this is what I wanted… and it is."

Finn was looking at him sincerely. His face was a mixture of fear and hope. Kurt was having trouble breathing… let alone talking.

"I understand if it's not what you want, Kurt. But it won't change how I feel about you. I want to be with you and not just for sex… I mean I do want that… obviously… but I care about you. I want more than that."

Kurt just stared at him. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all the years he had been in love with Finn and now the other boy was telling him that he wanted to be with him?

"Please, say something, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Finn softly on the lips. "Our parents won't be home for a few hours yet, but you can never be too careful, so I think we should continue this conversation downstairs in my room."

"Okay," Finn sighed in relief as Kurt got up to gather their discarded clothing.

Finn stood up to follow him. "Wait…"

Kurt turned back around. Finn had a confused look on his face.

"Does this mean we're going to have sex?"

Kurt smiled at him. "That is exactly what it means, Finn."

"Oh, cool." Finn said as Kurt took his hand and led him downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, here it is as promised. Hope you guys enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It makes me happy.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Three

Kurt took his time finding the perfect music to play. It was not only important to set the right mood, but he also wanted to mask any sounds they might make. He shivered at that thought. Was he actually going to have sex with Finn Hudson?

It seemed impossible, and yet Finn had been so sincere when he told Kurt how he felt. He knew the taller boy really cared about him, and it warmed his heart. He loved Finn even more-if that was possible.

He had dreamed about this for so long… and not just having sex with Finn but actually being with him. And now it was all coming true.

Finn was sitting in the chair watching him. As Kurt moved toward the door, the other boy stood up, looked down nervously, and then sat down again.

Although Kurt was very nervous, seeing Finn so unsure of himself made him feel better. Kurt locked the door and then turned back toward Finn.

"Won't they think something's up if the door is locked?" Finn asked.

"Better for them to suspect what we might be doing than to walk in on what we will be doing," Kurt said.

"Good point," Finn replied, obviously uneasy at the thought of his mom walking in on them. He was again studying his hands as if his life depended on it.

"Finn?" Kurt walked over to him, standing between his open legs. Since Finn was sitting, Kurt was taller than him, although not by much. "I'm nervous, too," he whispered before kissing Finn softly on the lips. Finn pulled Kurt closer as the kiss deepened.

Kurt slid his hands into Finn's hair as he explored his mouth. He wasn't sure which one of them moaned… maybe both. He let one hand roam down Finn's bare back. Kurt's shirt had been discarded, and he was enjoying the feel of Finn's hands on his skin, immensely.

Suddenly, Finn stood up pulling Kurt roughly up against him. The feeling of being pressed against the other boy was amazing. The friction was impossible, and he wanted more of it. Soon he knew he would lose all ability to think clearly, and there was something he needed to do before that happened.

Finn protested as Kurt pulled out of his grasp. The taller boy was breathing rapidly as he tried to find his voice. "Kurt?"

"I need to ask you something, Finn… before we get too far."

"Okay… what?"

"Do you have any protection with you?"

"You mean like a condom?"

"Yes… exactly."

"Yeah, I.. a… have some from when…" He hesitated, not looking at Kurt.

"From when you were with Santana?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you had them, Finn… but did you use them? With Santana, I mean? No offense, but I don't want to catch anything." He tried not to sound bitchy, but he wasn't sure he pulled it off very well. The whole Santana thing was still a sore spot for him.

"God, Kurt," Finn said irritably. "You act like I had sex with half the school. It was just Santana."

"_Just_ Santana." Kurt said, putting his hands on his hips. "Think about it Finn. You had sex with _just _Santana, but how many people has she slept with?"

"She made it sound like a lot…" Finn mumbled.

"Exactly, now think about all the people those people had sex with… Puck alone… would make it half the town. And then all the people those people slept with… So basically, Finn, it's like you had sex with _all _of those people…"

"That's just… disgusting, Kurt."

"Exactly my point, Finn. And if any of them had a disease and didn't use a condom… "

"Kurt," Finn interrupted before he could really get started. "I used a condom with Santana."

"Oh… okay, good."

"You know Kurt, sometimes you can really be …" He hesitated, trying to think of the right word.

"Fastidious? Meticulous?" Kurt supplied.

"Prissy."

Kurt gave him a pointed look. "Finn… You see how particular I am about my skin? Does this really surprise you?"

"I guess not," Finn said with a smile.

Although the mood lightened somewhat, their earlier mood was definitely gone. Kurt was really hoping they could get it back.

"Finn?" he asked moving closer.

"What?"

He placed his hand on Finn's chest. "Are we still going to …?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I'm kind of grossed out right now. I keep thinking about all those people."

"You just need to think about something else, Finn," he said kissing Finn's chest.

"I'm trying, Kurt. But it's stuck in my head now."

Kurt looked up at the other boy. Finn was just staring ahead. He guided Finn's face so he was looking at him. "Well, think of me. And everything we're going to do together."

Finn smiled shyly, as Kurt kissed him once again.

"Let's lay down," Kurt said, steering him toward the bed. Finn didn't protest as Kurt stretched out and beckoned for Finn to follow.

Once they were settled, Kurt kissed him again. Finn responded by sweeping his tongue inside his mouth, but it was not as enthusiastic as Kurt would have liked. He knew he would have to distract Finn from his earlier thoughts.

"Finn? Tell me about your sex dream."

"What? No."

"Why not, Finn?"

"It wasn't like a fantasy. It was a dream, Kurt. I had no control over it."

"I know. Was it about cowboys?"

"What? No…. it was about you… and when I woke up, I was kind of upset … and oh my God… I was so … _hard_. It was painful."

Kurt _really_ wanted to know about that dream.

"So tell me about it?" he coaxed.

"I can't, Kurt. It's embarrassing. And it was a very strange dream."

"And yet… you're getting hard just thinking about it, aren't you?"

Finn looked at him in surprise. "Stop doing that… Kurt. It's like you're reading my mind, and it's kind of freaking me out."

"Finn, I want to know. Please tell me."

"But what if you don't like me anymore? I wasn't very nice to you, Kurt."

"It was just a dream, Finn. You're very sweet and wonderful, and nothing in a dream is going to change that."

Kurt could tell the minute Finn had made up his mind. He gave Kurt a half smile and kissed him softly before beginning his story.

"We were all in the music room, and I was singing _Hello, I Love You_… by the Doors. All the girls were looking at me like I was lunch or something and they were starving. And," he added sheepishly, "so were you, Kurt."

"That's not really surprising, Finn… You were so hot when you were singing that song. But… go on."

"None of the other guys were there, but I didn't think that was strange at the time. Suddenly the girls came at me, all at once. I realized then that they _were_ going to eat me. They were all zombies, and they were on me… grabbing at me…"

"This doesn't sound like a sex dream, Finn. It sounds more like a horror movie…"

"Cuz I'm not to that part yet, Kurt."

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyway, they were all on me and suddenly you started singing. It was this high pitched screech…"

"I do not screech when I sing…" Kurt said giving Finn an evil glare.

"Just a dream, Kurt," he reminded him, and Kurt closed his mouth.

"Anyway… all the girls exploded into dust. It was kinda cool and freaky all at the same time."

Kurt smiled at this. He had destroyed all of the girls in Finn's life with his voice. That _was_ very cool.

"And then what happened?" he asked.

"Well, they were all gone, and it was just you and me. And I know I should have been grateful, Kurt cuz they _were_ going to eat me, but for some reason I was mad… really mad at you, Kurt."

He looked at Kurt worried he would be upset, but Kurt just nodded for him to continue.

"I started yelling at you… to stop interfering in my life and to just leave me alone. You looked surprised, but I didn't care. I grabbed your shirt and slammed you against the wall."

He paused then watching Kurt's reaction.

"I would never really do that, Kurt. I know how much you care about your clothes."

But Kurt wasn't thinking about his clothes. He was imagining Finn pushing him against the wall, powerless to do anything… and he had to admit, it was turning him on.

He just nodded once again for Finn to continue.

"I had your shoulders pinned against the wall… I was so mad at you but I was also… kind of turned on. You just looked at me calmly and said, 'I don't know what you want from me, Finn.'"

"So I… I… pushed my body up against you so you could feel my… " he paused, looking embarrassed. "Well, you know…"

And Kurt did know, and those thoughts were playing havoc with his body.

"I was almost out of my mind … I wanted you so much, but you didn't have any reaction at all. It made me even more frustrated and angry. Then you said to me, 'You need to show me what you want, Finn.'"

"'_This_ is what I want, Kurt,' I said… and I reached down and grabbed your…" he hesitated once again.

"Say it, Finn."

"I… I… grabbed your… cock," he whispered.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to gain control of his body. He took slow deep breaths and then opened his eyes once again.

Finn was watching him. "When I squeezed, I realized you were just as aroused as I was. You closed your eyes for a minute… like you did just now… and when you opened them again, you seemed like you didn't care anymore. 'Really?' you said as you put your hand over mine. 'This is what you want?' and you moved my hand up and down so that we were both rubbing your … cock, and you were getting harder and harder. "

Kurt didn't know how much more he could take… watching Finn's face as he told him about his dream, along with listening to his voice was erotic enough but when you added in the imagery… The only thing better would be the actual feel of Finn… but he couldn't go there. Not if he wanted to hear the rest of the dream.

"And then you said as you pushed even harder against my hand, 'Finn, do you even know what to do with this? Do you even know where to put it?' I didn't say anything even though I had a pretty good idea. 'How can you know that this is what you want, Finn, if you've never even felt it?' And before I could figure out what you meant, you undid your jeans and placed my hand down your pants."

The look Finn gave him was intense. "Your cock was hot… and throbbing. I had never felt anything so wonderful or wanted anything so much, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't say anything. The desire, the confusion, the frustration… he could see everything reflected in Finn's eyes, and he was captivated by the sight.

"And then I woke up. And I was alone… and frustrated. I was aching … and I wanted you… so much. "

"What did you do, Finn?" he asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Finn say it.

"I thought of you… pretended you were there with me… touching me, stroking me… it didn't take long. And afterwards, I felt so alone, Kurt." Finn looked sad, lost in his memory. "The dream had been so real, so intense. I hadn't even let myself think of anything past kissing you before and now… I wanted everything… anything from you. The worse thing was, Kurt, the last few weeks you had been so upset at me. You acted like you didn't want to even be around me."

"Hey, Finn," Kurt said, touching his face. "I'm here now. And I want you so much." Kurt pulled Finn closer as he kissed him sweetly.

"Kurt…" Finn replied. "I just… I need you. Please…" He placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, his thumb rubbing gently over the pulse in Kurt's throat.

Everything was so intense; Finn looked about ready to cry. It was overwhelming, and Kurt realized that he needed to lighten things up a bit. He just wanted to see Finn smile.

"Anything, Finn," he replied with a smile. "I want to make you happy."

Finn smiled in return and kissed his once again.

As Finn pulled back, Kurt took the other boy's hand and placed it on his still throbbing erection.

"And now Finn," he said breathlessly, "if you don't mind. I'd like to hear those ideas you had … on where to put this."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, here it is as promised. I know you guys have been waiting patiently for the real smut. Okay, some of you, not so patiently, Hope you guys enjoy. And again, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It makes me happy.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Four

Finn smiled at him. "I do have some ideas…" he said, his thumb rubbing against Kurt's already hard length.

Kurt was glad to see the sadness leave Finn's eyes… although that thought was only fleeting as he instead concentrated on what Finn was doing to him. God, he had amazing hands.

"Do you want to hear them?" Finn asked.

And suddenly Kurt was tired of waiting… tired of talking.

"No," he said and Finn's face fell. "I want you to show me, instead."

He pushed harder against Finn's palm.

"Oh." Finn smiled again as he stroked Kurt once more before removing his hand.

"Finn?" Kurt whispered, his voice pleading. But the other boy was already undoing Kurt's fashionable belt.

Kurt was struck by the feeling of deja vu.

Here they were again. It seemed like hours… or days… ago that they had been at this very point.

This time, however, Kurt did not stop him. Instead he grabbed at Finn's jeans, undoing his belt with shaking hands.

They were both frantic, and suddenly they were kissing hungrily as they tried to undress each other. They had to part to get their jeans off but it was only a momentary inconvenience. Soon, they were back together, kissing, touching, and moaning. And Kurt had never felt more alive and yet more desperate… desperate to fulfill the need building up in him.

"Oh, God, Kurt," Finn said as Kurt's hand moved to grab his ass. They grinded against each other, trying to get closer still. But it was never enough, and Kurt wondered how he was ever going to last.

Finn turned on his back and pulled Kurt on top of him. Their bodies fit together in a very unexpected way as they rubbed against each other. Finn deepened their kiss, his hand running through Kurt's thick hair.

Kurt moaned into his mouth. His tongue trying to devour Finn, and he randomly thought of the dream. He'd beaten all the girls… He was the one who was getting to taste Finn. With that thought driving him Kurt moved down to kiss Finn's neck. Was it spiteful that he enjoyed the thought, especially of Rachel, exploding into dust. Her routine of wanting Finn… and not wanting him, was irritating. Especially when Kurt had always wanted him. Had never not wanted him.

He dismissed those thoughts… after all he had Finn underneath him, wanting him, moaning his name…. no more wasting his thoughts on girls or Rachel.

He trailed his tongue down Finn's neck, enjoying the taste and feel of the jock. Finn's hands were in his hair encouraging him to continue.

When he reached Finn's chest, he paid special attention to his already hard nipples. Kurt took one and pinched it… pulling on it. Finn groaned as Kurt licked the other one, lavishing it with his tongue. Finn pushed down on his head wanting more… Kurt could not deny him as he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, greedily.

Then Kurt moved down Finn's stomach, licking, biting, and kissing until he reached his navel. He dipped his tongue in the beveled area causing Finn to growl in frustration.

Kurt understood. He was feeling the same way. He wanted more, always more. But as he moved on, eager to truly taste Finn, the other boy stopped him.

"No, Kurt. Please."

"I thought you would want me to…" Kurt said looking at Finn with pleading eyes.

"I do, Kurt… God, I can't believe I'm even stopping you! But I won't last… and I just want… I want to be inside you… like now!"

Kurt nodded, moving up to kiss Finn passionately. He wanted him so much!

"Then let's do this," he said cheekily.

Finn chuckled as he turned them over so he was on top.

"Wait… Finn."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I just need to get something... to make it easier."

"Oh, do you have anything?"

Kurt smiled then. "Really, Finn? You have to ask me, that? I have more skin lotions and oils then the make-up counter at Macy's. I just have to get one."

Kurt moved off of the other boy reluctantly but also with hurried determination. He couldn't wait to feel Finn inside of him. To finally be able to fill that need, that ache he seemed to have had forever. And it wasn't something he was able to successfully take care of himself (although he'd tried!). He needed this. He needed Finn.

Moving as quickly as possible, he found the lotion he wanted (and had practiced with) before moving back to his previous position.

Finn smiled at him before kissing him tenderly. Some of their earlier desperation had dissipated, and they explored each other's bodies tenderly. Their desire soon peaked again, and Kurt felt that familiar yearning.

As Finn hesitated, Kurt realized he was unsure about what to do next.

"Here Finn," Kurt said. "Like this…"

As he put his left leg up flat against Finn's chest, he was surprised by the other boy's reaction.

"You're so flexible, Kurt," he said in awe. "God, that's so freaking hot!"

Kurt's right leg was still bent but he thought it would probably join the other one by the end of the night.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing, Kurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, Finn. I've had a lot more time to think about this… and to do a little research. Just follow my lead."

"Okay." Again that sweet smile… and Kurt just melted. He really loved Finn.

Kurt took Finn's right hand and stroked his middle finger. Finn closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation. He eyes flew open when Kurt put some of the cold lotion on the tip of this finger.

He then moved Finn's hand so that it was placed against his bottom.

Finn, catching on quickly, pushed his finger against Kurt's opening. He looked at Kurt for confirmation that this was what he wanted before proceeding. Kurt nodded- rather franticly- and Finn slid his finger in.

Kurt cried out, causing Finn to stop.

"Don't stop, please," Kurt whispered desperately as he pushed on Finn's hand, trying to shove it in even further. Kurt pulled Finn's finger until it was almost out and then pushed it in once again. They soon had a rhythm going and Kurt found he was unable to speak. He was grateful when Finn took the initiative and added a second finger.

With his other hand Finn stroked the tip of Kurt's erection. Kurt almost lost it then, and he had to stop Finn to keep himself from going over the edge.

Kurt pulled Finn's fingers completely out. Although he was trying to talk, all that came out were little breathy sounds… his mind was so clouded with lust that he could barely think.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Finn said, but he didn't ask it like a question. His voice was seductive… teasing…

Kurt looked at him, the obvious need reflected in his eyes.

"Is this what you want?" he asked placing the tip of his member against Kurt's bottom. Kurt answered by pushing against Finn, unsuccessfully trying to impale himself on his erection, and he whimpered in frustration.

"Shh, It's alright babe…" Finn kissed him as he pulled out the foil package and opened it. He slid the condom on quickly and coated himself with the lotion.

Kurt knew he would not have remembered… or even cared. Even now all he could think about was having Finn's hard length inside of him.

"Finn, please," Kurt said weakly, finally finding his voice.

It only took a second for Finn to be ready. He gave Kurt another look to confirm that this was what he wanted before he pushed his fingers in again. He opened Kurt up before pushing his engorged member into him.

Kurt gasped and Finn stopped, looking concerned.

"It's okay, go on," Kurt urged.

Finn moved in slowly, giving Kurt time to adjust. Once the other boy was fully inside him, Kurt pulled away before ramming himself back onto Finn. It was difficult for him to do, since he didn't have the momentum he needed, and he looked at Finn pleadingly. But the other boy didn't need any coaxing. He had tried to go slow for Kurt, but his own needs were taking over. At Kurt's lustful look, he couldn't stop himself from pulling out and plunging back into him. Their movements soon picked up speed, and Kurt realized he had never felt anything more amazing.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see Finn's eyes tightly shut. He was surprised to see Finn looking at him, watching his expressions.

"Finn," he whispered as their passion built. Finn reached up with his free hand and interlocked his fingers with Kurt's.

And then the larger boy shifted, moved to get a better angle as he thrust harder into Kurt, hitting that spot that made everything go white and then threaten to disappear as Kurt's mind, his world was shattered. He cried out at the pure pleasure… and joy of it. Finn responded by crying out as his own orgasm overtook him.

And as Kurt recovered, and his breathing returned to normal, he noticed little things: The weight of Finn lying on top of him, the other boy's body shaking as he tried to control his breathing; the smell of sweat and sex that permeated the air; the fullness of Finn still inside him but no longer moving as he continued to hold his hand; the cramp in his leg that no longer wanted to stay in that awkward position… and the overwhelming feeling of being satiated.

Kurt enjoyed it for as long as he could… until he knew they had to move. Finn shifted and Kurt could hear and feel the suction as he pulled out. Kurt bent and stretched his leg, trying to ease the cramp as Finn rolled completely off of him to rest next to him on the bed.

The cool air washed over Kurt, bringing with it a wave of doubt as he watched Finn remove and discard the used condom.

What if Finn regretted what they had done? What if he didn't like it or didn't really like Kurt? What if Finn thought Kurt had agreed to this… too easily? God, he sounded like a girl!

But his confidence was partly an act… especially when it came to his sexual ability. And everything had happened so fast. This morning Finn was just a wish, a fantasy. And now he was lying next to Kurt, trying to catch his breath after the admittedly amazing things they had just done… but what if Finn now regretted it? Kurt didn't think he could take it. Earlier a rejection from Finn seemed inevitable.

Now it would be devastating.

Kurt was once again having difficulty with his breathing… only this time he was not enjoying it. At all. In fact, he thought he might be having a panic attack. Why didn't Finn say anything?

As if on cue, Finn spoke up. "Are you okay?" Kurt could hear the concern in Finn's voice as well as see it on his face. It was there… and it was mixed with his own doubts. "Are you sorry that we did this, Kurt?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, as he smiled at the other boy.

"Absolutely not. That was incredible, Finn."

Finn smiled back and the happiness he could see in Finn's face lit up the remaining darkness in Kurt's heart.

"I didn't know Kurt…" Finn said, touching his face sweetly, " that it would be so amazing… that you would be so amazing." He kissed him gently as Kurt snuggled closer to Finn, enjoying the warmth of his body. It was comforting, reassuring, safe, and Kurt wasn't used to those feelings. It made all his worries about the future seem easier, somehow.

Finn chuckled unexpectedly, and Kurt looked at his amused face.

"What?"

"All the kids in Glee are gonna freak out."

"Finn," Kurt said with some alarm. "We can't tell them."

"But I thought… I mean, we didn't talk about it, but…" He hesitated before continuing glumly. "It was only this one time, right. You don't want us to be together."

"What? No, Finn. That's not it," he reassured him quickly. "I do want us to be together. I just don't want anyone to know about it."

"Oh," Finn said sadly.

"Finn, that didn't come out right…"

"You think I can't handle it? I know I worried a lot in the past about what other people think… but I don't want to be that person anymore, Kurt. I can be as strong as you. I know I can. You don't have to protect me."

"No, Finn. That's not it. I know you're strong. I've seen it. The reason I don't want anyone to know is because of our parents."

"Oh… oh," he said. "Wait… why not?"

"Finn, if our parents find out we're together, that will change everything. They might not move in together. At the very least it will cause a lot of anguish and heartache, and make things very complicated. I'm really glad my dad is happy again. And your mom. We can't mess that up, Finn. Not to mention we wouldn't be able to share a room."

"So we can't ever tell them," he said still sounding confused and somewhat sad.

"No… we can… maybe after you guys are moved in and things get settled. Then we can say it just happened."

"Oh, I see," Finn said.

He still seemed a little sad. Kurt was ecstatic that Finn wanted to tell the world… he did too. He hated the idea of hiding. It just wasn't him. He was proud of who he was and definitely proud to have Finn as his boyfriend. He also wanted to rub it in Rachel's face and if that made him a bad person, well he could live with that.

But they had to wait. For both their parents' sake.

At this moment though, he wanted to wipe the despondent look off of his new, but unfortunately secret, boyfriend's face.

"You know we still have a couple of hours before they get back. Any ideas or sex dreams you want to share?"

Finn smirked at him then. "I think I could come up with something,"

Several hours later, Kurt awoke to the sound of the door closing and of people whispering.

"… don't want to wake them up."

"They look so sweet."

"Dad, Carole," he said breathlessly as he became aware of his surroundings once again. He and Finn had been watching TV when they fell asleep. They had been sleeping close to each other but thankfully not wrapped in each other's arms. That might have been hard to explain.

He shook Finn and the other boy sat up startled.

"Okay, Kurt," he said, his voice still slurred with sleep as drool ran down his chin, "but only one more…"

"Finn!" he said a little more harshly than he intended.

"What?" He looked around and saw their parents standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, you're back," he said wiping the drool off his face.

Carole just smiled at her son, but Burt gave them both a searching look.

"So," he said finally. "What have you boys been up to?"

Kurt was ready for him, however. "We were just watching a Project Runway marathon."

"Really?" he said, his voice full of skepticism. "Finn, I didn't think you were in to all that fashion stuff."

Kurt looked pointedly at Finn, hoping they would get through this conversation unscathed.

But he soon realized that he had nothing to worry about.

Finn looked up at both parents and smiled. "I've decided it's time to try new things."

And Kurt was impressed at how easily Finn was able to keep the smirk out of this voice, and the blush from his face, as he made that surprisingly accurate statement.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have been working on serveral stories at the same time. It's gotten a little confusing since some are Kinn and some are Purt. Let me know if I have any obvious mixups between the stories. :) And again, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It makes me happy.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Five

The next week went by really slowly. Finn was both excited and frustrated. He was able to see Kurt at school and during those times when he and his mom would go over to the Hummel household, but it just wasn't enough. When he wasn't with Kurt, he missed him. And being close to him and not being able to touch him, or kiss him was just torture. He understood why Kurt thought they needed to keep it a secret, but he still didn't like it.

And it was harder for him than Kurt, no matter what the other boy said. Everyone was already used to Kurt staring at Finn all the time and blushing around him. The problem was that when Kurt did that, Finn had trouble _not_ responding. He just wanted to grab the other boy and kiss him; he was sure at times that Kurt was torturing him on purpose.

Like at lunch when Kurt tripped and accidently grabbed his leg. Finn wasn't able to get up and leave the lunch room for awhile. Although he'd thought about sex a lot before they got together, now it was all he could think about. Just the memories of what they did together… well, they seemed to resurface at the wrong time! Like in Glee practice when they were dancing. Kurt looked so good. It really wasn't fair!

Of course, he had given just as good as he got. For instance at lunch when Kurt was flirting with him, and he was trying to ignore the other boy … again, not fair!...

"Hey do you guys ever get songs stuck in your head?" Finn asked the group.

"Yes, it's annoying," Artie agreed. Others just nodded.

"I got this song in my head… 'Save a Horse' by Big and Rich. You guys know that one?" Many of them shook their heads indicating they didn't, including Kurt.

"Oh, I know it," Tina piped in.

And then in unison Finn and Tina started singing.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy…"

Everyone started laughing except for Kurt. He was blushing and looking just a little uncomfortable. Finn felt like he had accomplished his goal. Of course right after that was when Kurt decided to fall almost into Finn's lap.

And the point… goes to Kurt.

But he knew Kurt was just as frustrated as he was.

The times at Kurt's house when they were in front of their parents were the worst. There were a few moments when they were able to be alone, and they took advantage of them. Those moments didn't last very long though, resulting in them both being aroused and trying to hide it. His mom gave him confused looks that he just ignored. He had being clueless down to an art form and that made it easier for him. Kurt was having a more difficult time with his dad who was a little more perceptive. But as far as he knew…i.e. Burt hadn't tried to kill him yet … they _still_ did not know anything.

It was Thursday night, and Finn was really looking forward to the weekend. Maybe they could go to the mall or something and make out in his car. He just needed some alone time with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

It was late, and he knew he should have been asleep already, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. As if on cue his phone rang.

"Hello?'"

"Hey," Kurt said, his voice low and sexy.

"Hey, Kurt," he replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I can't sleep."

"Me, neither."

"What are you wearing?" Finn asked, seductively.

It was quiet on the other end. Finn wasn't sure if Kurt was insulted or if he was just thinking. Obviously the latter, by his response.

"Coveralls."

"You're wearing coveralls to bed, Kurt?"

"Of course. And you, Finn… you're wearing your football outfit."

"Uniform."

"Whatever. But Finn you're only actually wearing the football pants. Not your shirt."

"What about my cleats?" he asked.

"Do you know what those things could do to my skin? Take them off."

"Okay… Kurt, I'm just checking… does this mean we're going to have phone sex?"

"Oh, Finn. Sweetie you are so adorable."

Finn decided to take that as a yes.

"So are you wearing anything under your coveralls?"

"It's really hot in here so, no."

Finn took a deep breath. He had to admit that was really hot.

"So are we in your room or mine?"

"Actually Finn we're at the shop. You're a football player… and I'm a mechanic."

"Kurt, I am a football player and you are a mechanic, well kinda…"

"Really, Finn? You're going to keep interrupting me?"

"Sorry," Finn said. He didn't want Kurt to change his mind. "Go on."

"So you come in to the shop, and you need your car looked at."

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's irrelevant, Finn."

"Okay…"

"So you come in and see me. We've never met before."

"Can I have my shirt back on?"

"For now," he said with a smirk. "Go ahead, Finn. Your turn."

"I'm not sure I can do this, Kurt. I don't know what to say."

"You've seen porn right, Finn?"

Finn blushed, embarrassed, even though Kurt couldn't see him.

"Yeah,"

"Improvise…"

Finn was still trying to figure out what he meant when Kurt said irritably," Just make it up, Finn."

"Oh, okay but don't laugh at me Kurt."

"I'm not promising anything."

"So I come into the shop, and you look so cute in your coveralls. Your hair is messed up a little, and you fix it right away when you see me. I tell you that my car is making a funny noise, and I need someone to look at it. Is that okay, Kurt?"

"Perfect, Finn. So I look at you in your football outfit…" when Finn started to correct him he snapped, "Really? Does it matter?"

Finn didn't say anything. He knew when to keep quiet.

"And you look hot. Really hot… and I wonder if you are wearing a cup or you just like what you see."

"No cup," Finn replied.

"And I just smile at you and ask you to pop the hood."

"And I ask if you're all alone or if you have other people there."

"You sound a little creepy, but I let that go cuz you're so damn cute."

"I am cute," Finn agreed.

"No one else here, just me… and I open your hood to get a look at it. I have to bend over to get a really good look."

"I'm just staring at your ass. I know those things are baggy, but I can just imagine how you would look with them off… and then when you bend over like that I… suddenly can't think of anything but how much I want you."

"I'm looking, but I can't really concentrate with you right there. I try to look like I don't care though."

"I decide… what the hell… and move behind you. I grab your hips and press against you. You don't even act like you've noticed." Finn slipped his hand under his covers as their fantasy played out in his head.

"Oh, I've noticed… especially with you pressed against me like that," Kurt said a little breathless.

"And then," Finn said seductively, "I reach around in front and grab you… I ask… is that a wrench in your pocket? Or are you just glad to see me?"

Kurt giggled at that, and Finn thought he was going to comment on his cheesy line.

"Actually," Kurt replied. "That _is_ a wrench. You'll want to move a little to my left… ummm yeah, that's the spot," he sighed.

"Do you like that? I ask as I rub my thumb up and down on your cock." As Finn responded to Kurt's increasingly heavy breathing and his own words, his hand stroked his growing erection.

"All I can do is nod," Kurt said breathlessly. "It feels so good to have you touch me like that."

There was a pause, then...

"Are you touching yourself, Kurt?"

"Finn, you're going out of character," Kurt admonished him. "But, to answer your question… yes ... I am."

Finn just smiled as he continued, "I ask you how long it's going to take…?"

"Well, if you continue like that then 5-10 minutes, tops."

"Actually, I meant the car."

"Oh… well not until morning."

"Oh, I say sadly."

"I have things I need to take care of… I smirk."

"I get it, and I smile at you. I wonder what I can do to occupy myself?"

"I turn around to face you and accidently hit you with my wrench."

"Ow, that hurts. Watch what you're doing with that thing."

"Sorry… Damn wrench is too big. And I lift up your shirt, running my fingers over your stomach where the wrench hit."

"I move forward and unzip your coveralls… you look so beautiful. I ask if I can touch you."

"Finn, usually I like it when you ask me but in this fantasy… you don't ask."

"Oh, okay, Kurt," Finn said. He thought he understood what Kurt wanted. "I'm going to touch you," he amended. "And then I'm going to bend you over…"

Finn stopped suddenly at the sound of knocking on his door.

"Crap," he mumbled to Kurt while he scrambled to look innocent.

"Come in," he said. "Hey, mom."

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Really? Because you have your cell phone in your hand … are you talking to someone?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm talking to Kurt."

"Okay. Well I saw a light on in here, and I wanted to make sure you weren't watching TV."

"I'm not."

"Your TV is on."

"I mean, I was but now I'm not. Now I'm talking to Kurt."

She gave him a confused look. Obviously trying to figure out why he was acting so guilty.

"Well you need to say goodnight to Kurt and turn the TV off so you can go to sleep. It's hard enough trying to get you up in the morning as it is."

"Okay, mom."

She closed the door, and he sighed in relief.

"You had the light on Finn. Really?" At the sound of Kurt's voice he put the phone back up to his ear.

"I was watching TV when you called," he replied. Then he added, "I got to go, Kurt."

"What? Finn you can't leave me like this!"

"Sorry, … but my mom will be listening at my door to make sure I'm not still on the phone or watching TV."

"But, Finn…" Kurt pleaded, and Finn almost gave in. Almost.

"Kurt, you don't understand. What am I supposed to do? She will hear me and what is she gonna think if I'm moaning and yelling, That's it Kurt! Give it to me harder!

"Wow, Finn, I'm really close… if you could just say that again a few more times, I think I'll be good."

Kurt sounded really needy. Finn balanced the possibility of pissing off his boyfriend against the fear of his mom listening in on them. A sound at the door tipped the scales.

"I can't Kurt. I think she's listening," he said. "I'm sorry but I gotta go." As he was hanging up the phone, he could still hear Kurt grumbling. He quickly shut off the TV, as well.

As he leaned back in his bed too nervous to try to relieve his own pent up frustration, he thought about his boyfriend.

He hoped Kurt wasn't too mad at him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Six

Kurt woke up from a restless night with a plan. He quickly put his ingenious scheme into place by texting his boyfriend. Finn replied, slightly confused about why Kurt would want to get to school early. A simple reply came that if he could shorten his morning skin care routine just to spend more time with him, then surely Finn could be ready at the appointed time. The other boy's response was less than eloquent but at least he did agree. Kurt quickly finished in fifteen minutes what generally took him an hour, with a smile on his face.

They had started riding together to school and neither parent seemed to think anything of it. Usually Kurt drove just because he was nervous riding in Finn's beat up Ford truck… he did want to make it to school safely. He pulled up to the Hudson house and texted Finn that he was there. He would normally go to the door, but then Carole would start up a conversation, and they only had a short amount of time as it was. He also didn't want to answer any questions about why they were leaving so early. Finn, on the other hand, could just play dumb…

Luckily, Finn rushed out with a bagel sticking out of his mouth as his hands tried to juggle his backpack, a soda, and some loose notebooks. Kurt just shook his head as he pushed the door open for him.

Finn mumbled something unintelligible as he scrambled to get in the Navigator.

"Excuse me?"

Stuffing the rest of his stuff in the backpack and putting his soda in the cup holder, Finn was finally able to remove the bagel from his mouth long enough to answer.

"I said, 'Thank you'."

Kurt shook his head again as he pulled out of the driveway and on to the main road.

"Kurt? Why are we leaving so early?"

"You'll see," he said.

"Are you mad at me Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at him then. "Why would I be mad, Finn?"

"Because I hung up on you last night… but dude, I had to."

"Finn, what have I told you about calling me dude? Just don't, okay?"

"Okay, Kurt … but are you mad?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not mad, Finn. I was a little frustrated, but I'm fine now."

"I know, I'm sorry. My mom was listening though so I couldn't talk."

"Finn…"

"Yeah?"

"That's what texting is for!" Kurt glared at the other boy before returning his eyes to the road.

"I know, but texting is hard to do while… you know… and I was afraid I would still make noise."

"It's fine."

"You _are _mad, aren't you?"

Kurt sighed. "No Finn, I'm not mad. I'm just tired of pretending. I want to be able to kiss you without worrying about who might see us."

Finn started to open his mouth, and Kurt interrupted him.

"I know it was my idea."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. Or at least until Finn noticed they weren't headed toward the school.

"Wait, Kurt you missed the turn."

"We're not going to school yet, Finn."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kurt said with a smirk.

Finn didn't have long to wait. It was a short trip to the deserted park. There were a few runners here and there but other than that, it was secluded. Kurt parked in a place that was somewhat shielded from view.

"So we're not here so you can yell at me right?"

"Of course not, Finn. I told you… I'm not angry."

"So what _are_ we doing here?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face.

"I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend, okay?"

Finn seemed to relax then as he smiled at Kurt. "Okay, cool."

"I just really miss you Finn. I really, really hate this. It's so hard," Kurt sighed.

"So let's just tell everyone, Kurt."

"We can't," he said sadly as he took Finn's hand and kissed his palm. Finn cupped the side of Kurt's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"I miss you, too, Kurt."

As he looked into Finn's eyes, he was caught up in the emotions he saw there. As he leaned in, they were suddenly kissing and clinging to each other. Frantic little kisses … and then Finn was kissing his face, his chin, and his neck like a man starving …

"Kurt," he groaned before pulling him in for a deeper kiss which Kurt returned eagerly.

After a few minutes Kurt pulled away slightly, smirking at the dazed expression on his boyfriend's face. He maneuvered his body so he was straddling the other boy, pressing tightly against him.

Finn responded, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Did you really miss me, Finn?" Kurt asked him while grinding against the other boy.

"Kurt," he whispered. "I need you so much." He gripped Kurt's thighs tightly.

Their kisses became more insistent, and Kurt could feel the familiar pressure building inside him.

Suddenly he pulled away.

"Wait, Finn. We have to stop." Kurt took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. He'd almost forgotten his plan.

"No…why…no…" Finn groaned.

"I have to meet Mercedes this morning. We're working on a song for Glee."

"What the hell, Kurt!"

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"I just don't get it. Why did you even bring me here if we couldn't stay?" He sounded really frustrated. But then he seemed to have a moment of lucidness. "Wait… this is about last night, isn't it? This is your way of getting back at me for hanging up on you."

Kurt didn't say anything, but he knew he had a guilty look on his face.

He thought Finn was going to be angry but then surprisingly, he smiled. Although actually, it was more of a smirk…

"So how's that working out for you, Kurt?" he said looking down at Kurt's obvious discomfort.

"Okay, so I didn't really think it out very well," he said squirming a little. "Shut up, Finn."

"Oh, Kurt. You're so cute when you're trying to be revengeful."

"I'm not sure that's even a word, Finn."

But the other boy was no longer listening. He pulled Kurt toward him once again, kissing him sweetly and biting at his lower lip. Kurt soon found he was again having difficulty thinking clearly.

"Call Mercedes," Finn said forcefully, and Kurt found he liked this side of the other boy. "Tell her you're not coming…"

"But…"

And right on time, Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Kurt? Where the hell are you?" Mercedes voice could clearly be heard through the phone.

"Sorry, Mercedes. I got distracted."

As he said that Finn's hands moved causing him to be even more preoccupied.

"You're supposed to be here now, Kurt."

"I…kn…um" he was having trouble forming words as Finn ran his thumbs teasingly along the inside of Kurt's thighs.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah… I am…" He tried to focus as he attempted to push Finn's hands away. Unfortunately the other boy would not be deterred.

"Holy hell!" Kurt exclaimed as Finn's hand grazed along his erection.

"What happened?"

"I just… spilled something on my pants."

"Well, hurry up, Kurt. I'm tired of waiting for you."

"Okay…" and then Finn squeezed him through his jeans and all thought left the smaller boy.

"Oh, God Finn!" he moaned.

And suddenly there was nothing but quiet. Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth. Finn was doing the same thing… only trying not to laugh. He was sure Mercedes had her hand over her mouth, too… in shock!

Crap! What was he going to do now? They had tried so hard to keep anyone from finding out about them. He just wanted to keep it secret for a little longer. Mercedes was going to be so mad at him for not telling her. The silence seemed to stretch on until…

"Oh, Hell no!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Mercedes…"

"Just shut up and listen to me, Kurt. I drag myself to school at an ungodly hour so we can practice and all the time you're at home jerking off? You need to stop what you're doing and get your white ass down here right now…"

"Okay," he said weakly, not sure whether to be disturbed or happy that she had come to the wrong conclusion.

"And Kurt…Just a little tip? If you're in the middle of doing… well _that_, you don't answer the phone. What the hell's wrong with you, boy? I'm gonna need all kinds of therapy from this… you've scarred me for life, Kurt."

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to placate the other girl. As soon as Mercedes hung up, Finn burst out laughing. Kurt smacked him on the arm.

Although, really… he had no one to blame but himself.

*)(*)(*)(*

Kurt was having a fantastically crappy day. He was more frustrated than ever, and while that was mostly his own fault, the fact that Finn seemed to be in such a good mood made it even worse. Every time he saw him Finn would give him a big grin. Kurt had to actually tell him to cut it out or everyone else would notice. Finn just smiled even wider causing Kurt to shake his head.

It wasn't just that either. Mercedes was really mad at him. Again, yes, it was his own fault. That didn't make it any easier. Why was it that his plans always seemed to backfire on him?

Mercedes finally started speaking to him again at lunch.

"Kurt, we need to talk."

Although he didn't want her to be mad at him anymore, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to her about what happened that morning.

"Okay… look Mercedes, it was just a mistake. Can we just forget it? Please?" He gave her his pleading look… one she usually couldn't resist.

"No, we can't Kurt," she said. "I waited until there was no one else around, but we are going to talk about this. Really, all you have to do is listen."

"Fine. Go ahead," he said, glumly. He might as well get it over with.

"I want you to understand, Kurt, why I'm so pissed. It's not because I got up so early and you didn't show… or that now we aren't ready for our Glee song … or even that you were at home _dancing by yourself_ when you should have been at school singing with me…"

"Okay…"

"It's because you still haven't gotten over your hopeless crush on our freakishly tall male lead who will probably be your _brother_ in the near future. Really, Kurt… sweetie, what is it going to take for you to get over this?

"Gee, thanks Mercedes. Way to be supportive."

Kurt, you know I love you, but Finn is impossibly straight. You're just hurting yourself by continuing to crush on him."

And in that moment, he almost told her. Because she was his best friend… because he hated keeping anything from her… and really because she was just plain wrong about Finn, and Kurt loved being right.

But he didn't. She loved to gossip and while she would keep it a secret if he asked, she wouldn't be able to keep from making a fuss over the two of them, and someone was bound to notice. He would tell her as soon as they were ready to tell their parents. He silently promised her that.

"I do love him, Mercedes," he said honestly. "It's hard to just get over someone. I promise though that I will have more realistic expectations in the future, okay?"

"Okay, Kurt." She smiled at him then, and he realized how much he relied on her as a friend.

"Thanks for looking out for me," he said as he pulled her into a big hug.

She hugged him back. When she pulled away, she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Okay, love fest over. Let's get to class." And once again she was all business.

He pushed away his guilt feelings as he followed her to class.

Kurt's day improved somewhat after that. His best friend was talking to him again. It was Friday and the weekend promised to be Finn filled. And with Finn smiling at him all the time… well it was hard to be angry at him for too long.

They finally got a moment alone. Kurt had to go to the nurse's office in the middle of class because of a starting headache. He knew if he didn't get something it would become unbearable. He really didn't need that. The hallways were empty except for a very tall and handsome Finn Hudson.

"Hey Kurt," the other boy said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Finn. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I had to run an errand for Coach Tanaka. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the nurse's office to get some headache medicine."

"Sorry you're not feeling well. I'll walk with you."

Kurt just smiled at him and led the way down the hallway.

"So, can I see you after school?"

"I have to work in the shop…"

At Finn's suggestive smile, he knew he was thinking about their little fantasy.

"With my dad," Kurt added.

"Oh, well I can still stop by, right?"

"Sure , but I don't know if I will be able to talk much."

"That's okay, Kurt. I'll just enjoy watching you work." The smile was back on his face causing Kurt to blush.

"Aren't you and your mom coming over for dinner later?"

"Yeah, but I really want some alone time with you."

"I know, me too," Kurt said softly, touching the other boy's arm.

They reached the door to the nurse's office, and Kurt turned to face him.

"I wish I could hug you right now," Kurt said, "but someone might see."

And before he could stop him, Finn had gathered him into his arms, holding him tight.

"Don't care," Finn mumbled.

Kurt couldn't be mad at him for it. He needed the contact as much as Finn did. He squeezed him tightly for a second and then pulled away.

"I feel better already," he said with a smile.

"But wouldn't a kiss make everything alright?" Finn asked with a grin.

Kurt moved back just in case he tried to act on his impulse.

"See you later, Finn."

"Bye, Kurt," Finn said as he winked at him.

Kurt watched the other boy leave before turning to enter the door in front of him.

In his preoccupation with his boyfriend, Kurt missed the person at the other end of the hall watching them both intently.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, sevfank! Also thanks to Xanjen for reminding me about the texting. ;) I also wanted to mention that revengeful is a word. I looked it up. Go Finn! Just a reminder, I love reviews and suggestions… and also cookies! Are you listening pathetic-me? I was promised a sprinkled cookie with my on it... :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the little cliffhanger last time. It will be resolved this chapter! Thanks for all the love.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Seven

Finn walked slowly down the hall on his way to class. He wasn't in a hurry to get back to PE. He would just tell coach that he got lost. There were perks to being thought of as clueless.

As he walked, he thought back to his boyfriend. He was so happy with Kurt. He never felt that way when he was with Quinn or Rachel. Quinn didn't really seem to even like him that much. Rachel did seem to like him but it was more the _thought_ of him. Wow, that was kinda deep… Kurt must be rubbing off on him.

He was frustrated that they couldn't really be together but it was overshadowed by the happiness he felt. Maybe that was because he had just got an awesome hug from the other boy.

And so his mind was elsewhere when someone grabbed him and slammed him into the currently unoccupied Cheerio's copier room.

He looked down in surprise at the girl in front of him. Wow! She was really strong. Who would have thought?

"Mercedes, hey," he said.

"Don't Mercedes me, boy! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Umm… walking? Well I was until you grabbed me…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I mean with Kurt, you idiot!"

"Oh." He thought maybe she was spending too much time with Quinn. The blonde girl's HBIC attitude was rubbing off on the her. "Nothing."

"I saw you, Finn. You were hugging Kurt."

"Oh, yeah." He gave her a weak smile, trying not to look guilty. He never noticed how scary Mercedes could be. Of course, she was not usually mad at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Cuz he needed a hug," he said lamely. Kurt was not going to be happy that Mercedes saw them together. Finn just hoped he wouldn't be mad at him.

"Well, stop it!" she said angrily.

Wait…what? Why was she so mad? Didn't she want Kurt to be happy?

"I don't understand…"

"That's because you're a moron," she said.

"Hey!" He was really starting to get mad now.

"Do you _know _how much Kurt likes you?"

"I … I have an idea." He couldn't help it. He thought back to the other day when they made love. He had a pretty good idea! That made him smile.

"God, Finn! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He just gave her a confused look. Really what was her problem anyway? He knew she was close to Kurt, but he was getting tired of her attitude.

"Kurt _like_ likes you."

"So?" he said raising his voice a little, defensively.

"And by hugging him like that you're leading him on… and you know what? I think you like that. I think you like the attention you get from Kurt."

And suddenly it clicked, and he thought he understood. He wasn't that stupid.

"Mercedes…"

She glared at him so fiercely, he hesitated.

"I… I like Kurt… a lot."

"Oh, you just don't get it, boy."

"No, I get it. You're the one who doesn't get it."

"I think it's pretty clear, Finn."

"Really?" he said. "And I guess you thought Kurt was all alone when you talked to him this morning on the phone?"

That stopped her. "Wait… he was doing that with you right there?"

He gave her a pointed look. And they called him slow.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You and Kurt?"

Finn nodded.

"But…but…Kurt would have told me."

"He wanted to, Mercedes. He thought it would be hard for you… having to hide it and trying not to get too excited…" But the thing was… she didn't look excited for them at all. In fact, she just looked mad.

"This is bad, Finn."

"Why?" he asked. "I like Kurt. He likes me. What's the problem?"

"Because Kurt is serious about this."

"Hey, I'm serious, too."

"I've seen you with Rachel, white boy. You can't ever make up your mind. Kurt doesn't need that. He needs someone who isn't just curious."

"I'm not just curious, Mercedes. I … " And he stopped. He wasn't going to tell her how much he loved Kurt… until he was able to tell Kurt himself. He had wanted to tell him before, but he got scared. What if Kurt didn't love him back?"

"I don't believe you know what you want."

"I don't care what you think, Mercedes!" He finally snapped. "I'm with Kurt. And he means a lot to me…"

"Then why are you keeping it a secret, Finn?" she interrupted.

"_I'm_ not!" he said. "Kurt doesn't want to tell anyone until our parents move in together so we don't mess up anything they have going."

Mercedes thought about this and then nodded her head in understanding. That gave Finn some confidence to continue.

"So here's how it's going to be, Mercedes. I'm with Kurt. Deal with it. You're not going to tell anyone what you know… not even Kurt! And you're going to be happy for us. Understand?"

She opened her mouth to speak and at Finn's glare, she shut it again. She nodded, and Finn thought he saw some understanding… and respect in her eyes. Although, it could have just been the light.

He gave her one last warning look before he left the small room and headed back to the gym.

\*/\*/\*/*

Kurt was glad school was finally over as he headed toward his baby. He had been frustrated all day, but now he was feeling better. His headache was gone, and he was looking forward to the weekend. He had hit upon an idea and was really excited about it. Of course, his plans usually seemed to backfire, but this one wouldn't. It was really good. He had talked to Mr. Schue and convinced him to let him use some of the Glee props. He told him it was for a routine they were thinking about doing. If the teacher knew the real use for them, he would have never let Kurt borrow them.

Kurt felt a little guilty… but it would be worth it, if it made Finn happy.

Kurt smiled at that thought as he climbed into his Navigator.

He didn't have to wait very long before Finn joined him.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hey, Finn," he answered.

Finn seemed to be in a really good mood. Kurt just wanted to reach over and kiss him.

"I missed you, Kurt. And I really want to kiss you right now."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"I know, me too. But we can't Finn."

"Well, maybe we could go back to the park… or to your room, Kurt."

Finn's voice was seductive and just the sound of it was doing things to his body."

"I have to work in the shop, Finn. With my dad," he quickly added before the other boy could get any ideas.

"Oh, okay." He sounded so sad.

"But later, Finn… we will be together later, I promise. In fact, I have a plan…"

"Kurt, your plans don't usually work out too well."

"This one will, Finn," he said with a smirk. Then he noticed the time. "Oh my gosh, it's getting late. I have to get to the shop."

Kurt started the car and headed toward Finn's house.

"Can I at least hold your hand, Kurt?" he asked.

"Of course, Finn."

The other boy took his offered hand and squeezed it. Kurt was filled with a sudden feeling of happiness. He had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend but the perfect boyfriend.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Finn's thumb rubbing the palm of his hand gently. He would have never thought _that_ would be such a turn on!

"Finn," he said breathlessly.

"Hmmm?"

"I…"

And then Finn was stroking the fingers on his hand… and then just the middle finger; Kurt was having trouble concentrating.

But before he could tell the other boy that he just _had_ to stop, Finn put Kurt's finger in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Finn!" he gasped, trying to pull his hand back. He was really having trouble paying attention to the road with Finn doing _that_! And after all the frustration he had felt all day… well that wasn't helping. At all!

"I'm going to crash if you don't stop."

"Sorry," he said sounding anything but. He let Kurt pull his hand back.

Finn just fiddled with the radio until they pulled up to the Hudson house.

"Okay, here… safe and sound."

Finn just grinned at him.

"So, I forgot to mention that dad texted me and said we were going to your house tonight. I guess your mom's going to cook."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later then." As Finn started to leave the vehicle, Kurt grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Finn," he said quietly.

"It's okay," he said. Again with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to make it up to you, Finn. In fact, I'm going to make it up to you tonight."

"Cool!" he said bringing Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing his palm.

Kurt even forgot to look and make sure no one was around. All he could think about was how much he _really_ wanted to grab the other boy and finish what they started that morning.

And then Finn had let go of his hand and was out of the car. He waved before turning and walking toward the house.

Kurt couldn't wait until they had a chance to be alone together! Until then he would busy himself working in the shop.

That would help take his mind off of everything.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Many of you wanted their little fantasy to come true… See? I listen. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Eight

Kurt didn't have much time to think of Finn as he worked beside his dad in the shop. It was just an added bonus that working helped make the time go by quickly. He _really_ wanted it to be evening already so he could spend some _quality_ time with his boyfriend. And that's when he found himself distracted once again.

"Think you can finish this up, Kurt? I have to meet a guy about some parts. I'll be gone for a few hours. If I leave now, I can be back before dinner."

"Of course, Dad. I've got this. But make sure you're back in time. Carole will not be happy if you're late."

"Don't I know it," he said with a smile as he quickly cleaned up.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm going to close the shop so you don't have to worry about anyone coming in. Make sure you get that done, though. I promised Mrs. Walters she would have her car back tomorrow."

"No problem, Dad."

As soon as his dad left, Kurt returned to his task. He didn't want to let him down. It felt good to have his dad's trust.

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the door to the shop open.

"You know, I could watch you all night."

Kurt was leaning over the car he was working on. The top of his coveralls was off and tied around his waist. The old t-shirt he had on hugged his body tightly.

He stood up at the sound of Finn's voice.

"Hey," he said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Hey, you look hot."

"It's unbearable in here," he agreed, fanning his flushed face.

"No," Finn said with a smirk. "I mean you look _hot_!"

"Oh." Kurt blushed and then smiled. "Thanks."

"Where's your dad?" Finn asked moving closer.

"He had to go somewhere, but he'll be back before dinner."

"Cool. Then we're all alone here?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. "But don't get any ideas. I have to get this car finished before he gets back."

"Maybe I can help you out."

"Finn, you don't know anything about fixing cars. I know… I had to help you change your oil."

The other boy pouted adorably, making Kurt laugh. "Well, maybe you could hand me tools."

"Cool!" Finn said excited once again.

Kurt turned back to the vehicle. "Now, I just need to adjust this and then…"

He stopped when he felt Finn's hands on his hips.

"Finn…" He tried to resist, he really did, but it was difficult with Finn's strong hands on him, knowing he was so close…

"Problem?" Finn whispered.

"I have to finish this."

'We have time."

Kurt wasn't so sure about that, but he couldn't think with Finn's breath on the back of his neck. As he tried to lean back, Finn held him in place. They were almost touching, except for the thin layer of statically charged air between them. Even through his bulky coveralls, he could feel the heat from Finn's body.

"So, are you the mechanic in charge here?"

Those few words mentally transported Kurt back to their shared fantasy, which caused a noticeable physical reaction.

"Yes," Kurt replied trying to keep his breath steady. "I have a helper, but he's … gone right now."

"I see. I'm a football player… I have a game tonight, but my car broke down."

"You aren't wearing your uniform," he observed, even though he was still facing away from him.

"Um, it's in the laundry."

"Pity," Kurt whispered.

"So you think you can help me with my little _problem_?"

Little was not a word Kurt would have used. Not at all.

"Of course," he said. "I would be happy to fit you in." Kurt's pulse was racing. He wasn't sure if it was from the close proximity of Finn, or the fact that they were doing this in his dad's shop. Maybe a little of both.

Kurt tried once again to lean back against Finn. He was aroused and… _aching_ just thinking about the feel of the other boy…

Finn let him move a little, but it wasn't enough. Kurt desperately wanted to grind against him, and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips.

"Please…"

"Please… what?"

Finn turned him around then so they were facing each other. They were still not touching, and Kurt didn't know how much longer he could take the other boy's teasing. He was having difficulty even talking.

Finn leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"I don't have much money to pay you, but maybe we could work something out." He kissed Kurt's neck as he finally pulled him closer.

"I'm sure we can…" Kurt whispered, placing his hands on Finn's chest, thrilled by the pounding of the other boy's heart.

Finn moved against him slightly, causing their clothes to touch. The minute contact brushed against his arousal… how could he be so hard, so quickly, when they hadn't really even touched yet?

"Finn…" he groaned.

"You're going out of character, Kurt. That's not allowed." He stepped back, causing Kurt to growl in frustration.

"Fine, alright," he snapped. "I'll fix your damn car. Now can we move on?"

"Great, thanks." Finn just smiled, obviously enjoying Kurt's lack of composure.

"Mr. … Hudson, is it?" he asked, and Finn nodded. "Can I be frank…?"

"Sure, hi… Frank."

Kurt stopped, his mouth open… then he shut it and went on.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, Frank."

Kurt decided to just ignore that. It would take too long to explain it to him, and he had something important to say.

"I have a raging hard on right now and my… _help_ will be back soon. So if we're going to fuck, let's do it, already, or you can just get the hell out of my garage."

Finn just smiled at his little outburst. "Whatever you want, Frank," he said, pulling Kurt forward once again. Their bodies touched, and although it was amazing… it was still not enough.

"I think you have on too many clothes," Finn said untying the arms of Kurt's coveralls so he could undo the zipper. He pushed the annoying garments down to expose Kurt's pale stomach. When he had enough room, he slipped his hand inside…

"Oh, God that feels so good…" Kurt murmured as Finn rubbed his palm against his engorged member. Kurt pushed into his hand, wanting more.

Finn seemed to lose some of his cool then as he grinded against Kurt's leg, while continuing to stroke the smaller boy. He kissed Kurt's cheek before moving hungrily to his lips. Their kisses were frantic as the frustration of the week guided them past caring about anything else but this.

"Kurt," he said… his voice heavy with need.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone. Kurt felt like crying as he reluctantly pulled away from Finn. If it was Mercedes, he would just be ignoring it. He was still cognizant of what had happen earlier that day. When he looked at the screen, though, he realized he could not just ignore it… and then he _really_ pushed Finn away.

"Dad," Kurt said slightly out of breath.

"Hey, Kurt. How's it going on Mrs. Watson's car?"

"It's coming along fine," he said wincing at his own words and giving Finn a look to stay away. Moaning Finn's name would _not_ be a good thing while he was on the phone with his dad.

"Okay, well, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Could you tell Finn to move his truck? What the hell is he doing, anyway? He knows this is where I park!"

"You're back already?" he asked, giving Finn a panicked look.

"Yeah, the guy couldn't meet for very long because he had a family thing."

"Oh…"

"Tell Finn I'm waiting on him," he continued. "And Kurt… I don't mind Finn being there at the shop while you work as long as he's not a distraction."

Thankfully, his dad didn't expect a reply, because Kurt didn't trust his voice enough, at that moment, to give him one.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and love. Part of this chapter was inspired by the kitchen scene in FreshlyCutLawn's story Tied Down. You should go read that story... After reading this of course. :)

Disclaimer: Just in case you were wondering...Kurt and Glee do not belong to me.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Nine

"Oh, Kurt, honey. Let me do that," Carole said grabbing the stack of plates out of his hands. "Why don't you go relax? You're company…"

She stopped, obviously noticing the look on Kurt's face. His hands were on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?" he said. "I am _not_ company."

"You're right," she said, realizing her mistake. She sat the plates down and gave him a hug. "You're family. Sorry… I guess I'm just a little nervous. I haven't really cooked for you guys yet."

"No problem," he replied hugging her back. "Just don't let it happen again." He felt tears in his eyes at the warmness of her embrace. His dad wasn't much for hugging, but his mom used to hug him all the time. Even though Carole would never replace his mom, he missed being mothered… and Carole really did care about him. She also gave really good hugs. He found it helped ease some of the stress of this past week.

"So get to it," she said releasing him and snapping her fingers. "We need to get this food on the table before the men get restless." He had to smile at this; his dad and Finn both had legendary appetites.

They worked side by side in amicable silence until at last the meal was ready.

Kurt knew that dinner was going to be interesting. He couldn't help but think of that afternoon in the garage. And he could barely look at Finn without getting flustered.

Carole announced that dinner was on the table, and Finn was the first one there. Kurt was not surprised; he saw how much that boy ate. His dad was a little slower. Carol had to guide him to the bathroom to encourage him to wash up. Kurt just smiled. He was usually the one who was doing that. It was nice to let someone else be the mother…

Carole was turned toward the stove as they waited for his dad to return. Kurt felt Finn's thumb graze over the back of his hand, and he looked over at him in surprise. The spark was instantaneous, and Kurt wondered if Finn would always affect him like that. Finn was staring at him intently, and Kurt found he had difficulty breathing. So much emotion was in that look. He really wished they were alone.

"Hey," Finn whispered.

"Hey," Kurt said softly in return.

The other boy intertwined their fingers, saying with his actions, and his eyes, what he couldn't say out loud. Kurt hoped Finn was getting_ his_ silent message about how much he cared… and wanted him.

"Oh, my gosh!"

Both boys turned in response to Carole's exclamation. She was still looking at the stove, and they realized that she was not talking about them. The boys sighed in relief. They would have to be more careful.

Finn released his fingers just as Kurt's dad was coming into the room.

"It smells good, hon," he said getting a return smile from Carole.

They ate in relative silence. Kurt was trying not to look at Finn. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions. And at the most inopportune moments… like when his dad asked him about Mrs. Wilsons's car, he would feel his body betraying him… as the memory of their time in the garage surfaced.

Kurt tried really hard not to flush in embarrassment. He looked over when Finn chuckled. Obviously the boy wasn't concerned about what their parents thought. The look on Finn's face was so sweet, though, that he just couldn't be mad. He smiled back fondly, and then realized how they must look. Taking a hurried peek at their parents, he was surprised to find they were not paying them any attention. They were too busy stealing glances at each other. Kurt was reminded of how new their relationship was. Although, he didn't want to think about the details, he knew he could use it to their advantage.

"Geesh guys, get a room," Finn said playfully, getting an almost stern look from his mom. She had a hard time pulling it off with the grin on her face.

Dinner was simple, uneventful, and torturous for Kurt. He wanted nothing more than to pull his boyfriend into a searing kiss, but he knew he couldn't do that. Seeing how happy Carole and his dad were just reinforced their plan to keep their relationship a secret. He would not take this happiness away from them.

They were finishing dinner when Kurt offered to do the dishes.

"Thank you, Kurt," Carole said, "but I can get them."

"It's no problem, Carole," he said, "Finn will help me."

"Wait, what?" The look on Finn's face was hilarious, and Kurt had the feeling that his mom always did the dishes.

"Okay," she said with a smile as Kurt ushered the adults into the living room.

The table was cleared and water ran when Finn finally spoke up.

"I can't believe you volunteered us to do the dishes. What the hell, Kurt?"

"Haven't you ever done the dishes before, Finn?"

"A couple of times when mom didn't feel good but…"

"This gives us a chance to be alone, Finn."

"Oh," he said smiling. Leaning down he gave Kurt a quick kiss. "You are so smart."

"Thanks, sweetie, but we can't do any more of that. Our parents could walk in at any moment."

"That just makes it more exciting," Finn said suggestively as he kissed Kurt again, this time his lips lingering.

"I mean it, Finn," he said moving reluctantly out of his reach. "My dad is so happy right now. I don't want to ruin that. And my dad dragging me out of the house away from you, will not be conducive to us having sex tonight."

He could tell Finn didn't understand all of what he was saying but the words 'sex' and 'tonight' seemed to catch his attention.

"Really?" he said eagerly.

"I have a plan," Kurt said.

"Um, Kurt…"

"It's a good plan, so don't even go there Finn."

Finn looked skeptical, but Kurt didn't care. He had thought it all out this time.

"So I have to be good…?"

"Yes, Finn."

"I can't press you up against the sink…"

"No."

"Kissing the back of your neck…"

Kurt just shook his head.

"While my arms are around you, pulling you tight… my hands wandering under your shirt…"

"Finn…" Kurt said softly, trying really hard not to let the other boy's words affect him. So far… it wasn't working. He could feel his body reacting, as he looked up into Finn's darkened eyes.

"So what can I do?"

"You can help me wash the dishes."

"Doesn't sound as fun."

Kurt grabbed Finn's hand and put it in the warm sudsy water. They hadn't even started the dishes so their hands were the only things in the sink, hidden by the many bubbles. He lightly touched Finn's hand causing the water to swirl sensually around their fingers. It was more erotic than it should have been.

"I guess I was wrong," Finn responded as he laced his fingers between Kurt's and then out again. He did this over and over and Kurt closed his eyes as the amazing sensations. How could just touching hands in the water be such a turn on? But he knew the answer to that. He doubted he was the only one imagining what it would be like to be in a hot tub with the water swirling around their bodies as they kissed and touched.

"We've got to stop, Finn," he said huskily.

"I know," Finn whispered back.

"The sooner we get the dishes done, the sooner we can start the plan, and the sooner we will be alone."

Finn nodded and moved his hand out of the water.

"As long as your great_ plan _works," Finn said with a fair amount of sarcasm.

"Hey, it's a good plan," Kurt responded indignantly.

"Okay," Finn said with a laugh.

Kurt just glared at him. How dare he make fun of his plan? He didn't even know what it was… so what if some of his plans didn't go as… well, planned.

And so Kurt was unprepared for what Finn did next. The taller boy scooped up a small amount of suds and used his finger to put it on the tip of Kurt's nose.

"Finn Hudson!" Kurt's hands were on his hips as he stared at the jock in surprise. This just caused Finn to start laughing in earnest.

"Fine," Kurt said. "If that's the way you want it." And with a flick of his hand, he threw suds in Finn's hair.

"Oh, now you've done it," Finn said and lunged at him. Kurt squeaked as he tried to avoid Finn's grasp. He was not quick enough however, as Finn was able to catch him. He picked him up off the ground and headed toward the sink.

"You ruined my hair, so now it's your turn."

Realizing his intentions, Kurt squealed, "No Finn, not the hair, please!" And although he squirmed and kicked he was no match for the football player. As they got closer to the sink, Kurt put his feet up on the sink to stop the progress. They were both laughing and yelling, as Kurt tried to get free.

"Hey!" Kurt's dad yelled from the doorway.

They both stopped and just stared at him in surprise.

"Finn," the older man continued, "could you please put Kurt down?"

"Yeah," Finn mumbled as he let go of him. Kurt slipped out of his arms and looked at his dad, unsure of what to do next.

"Now quit horsing around you guys and get those dishes done."

As he left the room, the boys scrambled to do as he asked.

The dishes were finally done when the boys made their way toward the living room.

"That took longer than it needed to," Kurt mumbled. "You could have helped more, Finn, instead of just watching me."

"Hey, it was your idea in the first place," the other teen responded. "And I couldn't help it, Kurt… Every time you scrubbed at something, you'd shake your butt… I got distracted."

Kurt gave him a look but couldn't help it; he ended up smiling instead.

Carole and Burt were on the couch watching something when they walked in. Actually the TV was on but they didn't appear to be even looking at the screen.

"Boys," Carole said as she pulled out of Burt's grasp, "You're done."

"Finally, no thanks to Finn."

"It was Kurt's fault," Finn said with a smirk.

"Don't ask," Kurt replied, trying not to blush, when Carole looked like she was going to say something.

"Should we watch a movie?" Burt asked.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Kurt said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well, since we are sort of a family now, I think we should get to know each other better."

"What did you have in mind, Kurt?" Carole asked.

"Do you have any photo albums? I think it would be fun to look through them and hear all the stories…"

"Sure!" Carole was excited, but Finn just had a pained look on his face.

"Do we have to? I mean some of that stuff is just embarrassing!"

Kurt glared at Finn. He was supposed to back him up.

"Well, Finn. I brought our albums from home, so you won't have to be embarrassed alone."

He went over to the large bag he had brought with him and pulled out several old photo albums.

"That's what's in that bag… I wondered," Finn said.

Kurt tried not to blush. That wasn't the only thing in the bag, but it made a good excuse for why he had a bag in the first place. The other things in the bag were the props from Glee. He was going to surprise Finn tonight.

But first his plan had to work.


	10. Chapter 10

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Ten

"Really…" Kurt said, a look of anticipation on his face. "And then what happened?"

"Well," Carole started but was interrupted by Finn.

"Nothing. _Nothing_ happened."

"Oh, Finn, honey," she said. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No, Finn," Kurt agreed. "No reason to be embarrassed. Tell me more."

"Well, you have to remember that Finn was much smaller back then." She pointed to a picture of a smaller version of Finn in his Boy Scouts uniform for emphasis.

"Mom…" Finn whined but they all just ignored him.

"Well, we got to the campground… he was so excited. At least until we got there. I had trouble even getting him out of the car. He wasn't used to being surrounded by trees. Finally though, he got out and we walked around. And he had fun for a while… until it got dark. At one point a squirrel ran across his leg… and he screamed like a little girl."

"Geesh, Mom!"

"Really!" Kurt said.

"And I had to take him home. He was so upset. When we got to the car I realized he had wet all over himself."

"Mom!" Finn yelled, clearly embarrassed.

Kurt just giggled as Carole tried to placate him.

"Honey, it's just family here… I'm sure Kurt won't tell anyone."

"Is that right, Kurt?" Finn asked with a glare.

"Scouts honor!" he said laughing.

Finn just pouted then until Burt joined the conversation.

"Finn… did I ever tell you about the time Kurt and I went fishing?'

"No, Dad…"

"It's okay, Kurt," Burt said. "It's only family here."

Finn just grinned at him as his dad told a most embarrassing story that ended up with Kurt in the water and his clothes ruined.

"But I still caught the fish!" Kurt interjected proudly.

"Only because the poor fish had swallowed the hook," his dad replied with a laugh.

"Still counts."

"Yes it does." His dad was smiling at him, and Kurt thought this was one of the best nights they'd had in a long time.

So far his plan was working perfectly. It was quite simple. They just had to keep their parents occupied so they didn't realize how late it was. Then Carole would insist that they just stay over. No big deal. After all they were going to be living together soon. One big happy family.

Of course they wouldn't all be so happy if their parents knew that the "brothers" were having sex. Really, it wasn't fair. Kurt had never thought of Finn as a brother. And he knew Finn felt the same way. Could they help it if their parents wanted to be together? Of course, Kurt _was_ the one to get them together in the first place.

Now they just had to wait… and keep their parents talking. They actually were all having a good time sharing stories. Kurt only got worried when the talk turned to dead spouses.

But both parents seemed okay with talking about it. Finn obviously enjoyed hearing stories about his dad, and Kurt loved listening to his dad talk about his mom. All in all it was very enlightening.

He found he was enjoying himself immensely, and it was worth it … even if he and Finn didn't end up with any alone time.

"Oh my God, Kurt… You're so adorable!" Finn said holding up a picture of six year old Kurt Hummel.

'I was chubby," he replied. He wasn't really fond of that picture. His freckles seemed to stand out and his hair looked almost blondish-red.

"Look at you, Finn," Kurt said smiling. "And your long locks."

"Hey," he replied, taking the picture from Kurt. "It was the style back then!"

"You are very handsome, Finn. For an eleven year old."

Finally his dad stood up. "Well… we better get going, Kurt. I need to get up early to open the shop."

Kurt panicked, trying to think of a way to deter his dad. He was surprised when Carole came to the rescue.

"Now, Burt. What's the good of owning your own shop if you can't go in late once in a while?"

His dad took off his hat and scratched his head. "Well, I guess I could let Bob open it up when he gets in."

She smiled fondly at him, and Kurt just watched with his mouth open. How many times had he tried to get his dad to take it easy? Too many to count.

Carole was definitely good for him! Good for their family, he amended silently.

And so they talked and laughed and shared stories late into the night.

Finn was actually falling asleep next to him when he realized they need to go to phase two of their plan… He definitely needed an alert Finn for phase three!

"Wake up Finn," he said. "You're drooling on my Alexander McQueen shirt."

"Oh, sorry," Finn mumbled.

"I think it's time for bed, guys," Carole said.

"Kurt, we better go…"

And before Kurt could even mutter a protest, Carole again came to the rescue.

"Nonsense, Burt," she said. "Just stay here tonight."

Kurt felt like kissing Carole. He really loved Finn's mom.

"Okay," his dad agreed. "I am pretty tired. I guess Kurt can just sleep on the couch."

"That's fine," Carole said. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket."

And Carole was no longer helpful.

"I can just sleep in Finn's room," he said, trying to act nonchalant.

"I don't know about that…" his dad said.

"We're going to be sharing a room when they move in," Kurt argued. He didn't want to sound too eager or his dad would get suspicious. Why didn't Finn say something? He really didn't want to have to try and sneak upstairs… and they were going to have alone time! He needed to be with his boyfriend!

"There's not much room, Kurt," Carole added.

Not helpful at all!

"It's okay… I've got lots of room," Finn said. "Kurt can just sleep with me." And then he turned and started walking up the stairs as if it was all settled. Kurt just stared at him.

"Well?" Finn said turning around. "Are you coming, dude?"

And Burt and Carole just shrugged their shoulders.

"Here's an extra pillow, Kurt." Carole said before leading his dad away.

"Night boys," his dad said.

"Night…" they both replied.

"Let's go, Kurt. I'm really getting tired."

"Finn, sweetie, you are amazing."

"Thanks," he said as he led Kurt up the stairs.

~#~#~#~

Finn paced his bedroom anxiously waiting for Kurt to return. He knew the other boy took forever to do his 'night time moisturizing routine' but really… did he want him to be asleep when he came out of the bathroom. That was why he was pacing. He didn't want to fall asleep on Kurt. The other boy would be beyond pissed! And Finn was looking forward to their night together. Kurt had promised him a surprise, and Finn couldn't wait to see what it was.

As he waited he looked around the room he had spent his whole life in. Even though he was looking forward to living with Kurt, he would miss his closet like room and his cowboy wall paper. Still getting to sleep with Kurt every night? Definitely a good trade off.

It was then that the door to his bedroom opened, and Kurt walked in.

He had a long robe on and he smiled at Finn… and that smile made Finn's heart beat faster. His body was having a similar reaction… and it was all due to the seductive, playful look on Kurt's face.

_Damn! This was going to be good! _

"Are you ready for your surprise, Finn?"

Finn nodded his head enthusiastically as Kurt dropped the robe from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

And Finn could only stare at his boyfriend.

_This was definitely going to be good!_

**A/N: I know… an evil cliffy! Don't call me too many names. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to get it just right. Hopefully I did that. Also loved the idea of Kurt in some sort of lingerie. I could see him loving the silk and lace but it did not fit into my story. Maybe some other time. Thanks for all the love.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Eleven

"Well? What do you think?"

And before Finn could even answer, Kurt held up his hand.

"Wait…"

Kurt reached into that big bag and pulled out a cowboy hat. He put it on, completing his look.

"Wow, Kurt!" Finn said. "How did you get the outfit from when we sang Last Name at Sectionals?"

"I asked Mr. Schue if I could borrow them… I didn't tell him what I really wanted it for, of course."

Finn just smiled at him. He always thought Kurt looked good in that outfit… and he even had on the cowboy boots. He remembered Kurt dancing to the music, and his own reaction to that. It was really the start of it all.

"Oh, this is for you," Kurt said as he pulled out another black cowboy hat.

_Was that a magic bag he had? How did he fit all that stuff in it?_

Finn put on the hat and smirked at his boyfriend.

"Very nice, Finn," he said with an appreciative glance. "Very sexy."

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn said. "And you look really hot!"

"Thanks, sweetie."

"No… I mean you look really _hot_. Don't you want to take off some of those clothes?"

Kurt laughed as he started undressing for Finn. After he took the shirt off, he started to remove his hat.

"Could you leave the hat on?"

"Sure, but I am not wearing the boots…"

"No problem," Finn said moving closer. He undid Kurt's belt buckle, smiling to himself. He definitely couldn't see Kurt wearing this stuff normally.

"So what _were_ you thinking… Kurt?" he asked. "At first I thought we were gonna playing cowboys and Indians… but now I'm thinking cowboys and cowboys?"

"Whatever you want, Finn," he said, his voice breathless as Finn unzipped his jeans. "We could pretend we're cowboys… do the whole Brokeback Mountain thing… or if you have another idea…"

"Actually, Kurt, to be honest, we don't have to do any of that stuff. I want you so much…it's really been a long week… I don't need anything but you."

"Are you saying you missed me?" Kurt asked, "Missed kissing me? Touching me?" Kurt was teasing him, and he didn't think he could take it for very long.

"Just kiss me already, cowboy," Finn said grabbing Kurt's belt loops and pulling him close.

Kurt's lips were on him in an instant. They kissed eagerly… And it was not an easy thing to do wearing cowboy hats. Finn's hands wandered down the other boy's back, pulling him closer.

"I did miss you, Kurt. I missed _this,_" he said as he moved his hand to cup Kurt's erection. Kurt gasped, pushing against Finn's hand.

"I missed you _doing_ that, Finn," he said. "And all these clothes are just in my way.'

Finn definitely agreed with him. It didn't take long for them to be in nothing but their underwear and of course, the cowboy hats. Although there was a moment when they were taking off Kurt's boots… Kurt had to sit on the bed with Finn straddling his leg. Kurt used his other foot to push on Finn's butt as he pulled off first one boot and then the other. That had been interesting, especially when he could feel Kurt's bare foot pressing against his bottom as he bent over the other boot...

Once they were undressed, he pulled Kurt onto the bed with him. He kissed Kurt hungrily, knocking the cowboy hat off and onto the bed. He couldn't wait. All the frustration of the last week… wanting Kurt but never really getting to have him. He needed him so much.

"Kurt," he moaned, once again palming the other boy's arousal.

"Wait, Finn," he said. "If you don't stop that, it's going to be over much too quickly."

"Are you just teasing me, Kurt?" And as he said the words, he realized they were true. Kurt definitely had something else planned.

"Would I do that, Finn?"

"Yes," he replied.

Kurt chuckled as he straddled Finn.

He put the hat on once again as he leaned in closer.

"Are you sure you don't want to be cowboys, Finn? I can just see it… we're two cowboys out on a cold night. We barely know each other, but we have to share a sleeping bag just to stay warm…"

Finn hadn't wanted to really do _this. _He just wanted to _do_ Kurt… but he found himself caught up in Kurt's fantasy anyway.

"And as your body presses against mine… you have a reaction, and we both notice it. You're embarrassed, and you try to pull away but I won't let you. I kiss you and at first you're too afraid to respond but then suddenly we're all over each other… touching each other with calloused hands… rubbing and kissing… and we know we might regret it later, but at that moment we don't care."

"Kurt," he groaned. "You're driving me crazy!" He took Kurt's hand and placed it once again on his aching cock. "Please, Kurt."

"Is this what you want, Finn?" he asked, as he squeezed lightly.

"Yes," he gasped.

Kurt kissed the side of his face, whispering in his ear … and Finn realized the other boy was going to drag it out as long as he could.

"Do you know why I dressed up as a cowboy, Finn?"

"Because of the whole cowboy movie thing?"

"Partly," he said as his hand moved to squeeze his balls. "But there were other reasons."

"Could we talk about it later, Kurt?" Finn gasped… he could barely speak at this point.

"I want you to guess, Finn. And if you get it right I will give you what you want."

Finn was having a hard time even thinking straight. He wasn't good at this kind of thing under normal circumstances… but now, with Kurt on top of him, stroking him…

He tried to focus on what Kurt wanted…

"Was it the ride a cowboy song?"

"Very good guess. That song definitely made me horny. The thought of riding you… but no, Finn. Guess again." Why did Kurt sound so in control? Wasn't he affected at all? And why did that turn him on even more?

"Please, Kurt…"

"That's not a guess."

"Ummm… okay. The way you always told me to… 'Settle down, cowboy'?"

"I'm impressed, Finn," he said. "But no, that's not it. It's much simpler than that."

"Kurt! Really, I feel like I'm taking a test… you know I'm not good at stuff like that!" He looked up trying to clear his mind. It must not be too hard. Kurt wants him to get it right, after all. And then as he stared ahead… he got it. He just had to look at his walls…

"My cowboy wallpaper."

"Exactly right, Finn!" Kurt said. "And now for your reward."

Finn sighed in relief, until he realized Kurt was kissing his way down his body.

"Kurt… I just don't think you should do that… I won't be able to last…"

"I want to taste you, Finn," he replied. "And you aren't going to stop me."

And as Kurt got closer to his goal, Finn found he no longer wanted to stop him. The thought of Kurt's mouth on him… No one had ever done that to him before… He tried to focus on not erupting even before Kurt got to him.

And suddenly he could feel Kurt's hot mouth on him. The other boy was tentative at first but soon grew bolder, and Finn found he was as hard as a rock.

Kurt was no longer talking. The sounds coming from him were more like slurping, sucking, and at times moaning deep in his throat. Finn found he could really _feel_ those sounds. He tried to hold on for as long as he could. But at one point, Kurt's finger moved to trace lightly against his hole, and he lost it. Kurt took in as much as he could before taking Finn out of his mouth, gasping for breath.

"Was that okay?" he asked after a moment. He looked so hopeful that Finn felt a wave of adoration for the other boy.

"Amazing, Kurt," he said, pulling him up against him. "And I loved your cowboy fantasy."

Kurt snuggled against him, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks, Finn."

And as they held each other, Finn realized that Kurt was still hard… the evidence resting against his leg. He needed to do something about that. Something for his boyfriend that would show how much he appreciated him.

Unfortunately, that was the last thought he had before he fell asleep.

**A/N: This chapter was a response to a prompt from GleeFan5…. I had to break it up into two chapters though so I will tell you the prompt after the next chapter. More sexy times to come. After all we can't just leave Kurt frustrated, right? **

**~#~#~**

**I have updated my profile page with a new project I am working on. Please check it out. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Last chapter had the lowest amount of reviews this story has ever gotten for a chapter so I am thinking you guys did not like it. Maybe because Kurt was left frustrated or you really did want to see Kurt in lingerie? Here is the second part. I hope you all enjoy it more. Spoilers for Brokeback Mountain.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Twelve

Kurt woke up and found he was still achingly hard. He had been very frustrated when Finn fell asleep on him. But the other boy looked so sweet; Kurt didn't have the heart to wake him.

It was early… He checked his phone. It was almost six in the morning. He moved so he was spooning his boyfriend. He loved waking up next to Finn. This was actually the first time they had slept the whole night together. He could definitely get used to it.

Kurt kissed Finn's back, causing the other boy to stir in his sleep. Although he hadn't wanted to wake Finn last night, he had no qualms about doing it now. But he was not in any rush to do it. They had time.

He lazily ran his tongue over Finn's skin, loving the taste of him. And that reminded him of the night before, and he blushed in response. He had given his boyfriend a blow job, and he enjoyed it more than he thought he would. It was uncomfortable at first… feeling like he was going to gag but after a bit, he found he really liked it. And Finn definitely did!

That also reminded him of something else that had happened last night. When he had touched Finn _there, _it had put him over the edge. It made him wonder if Finn was gay.

Actually, he already knew the answer to that, but he wondered if Finn knew. Really, knew. Kurt was determined to find out.

"Wake up, Finn," he said softly as he kissed the back of Finn's neck. The other boy moved in response but still did not wake up. Kurt knew he could take more drastic measures, but he wasn't ready to do that, yet.

He kissed his way up to right behind Finn's ear.

"Sweetie, you need to wake up and pleasure your oh so deserving boyfriend."

"Hmm?" Finn mumbled, not quite awake yet.

So Kurt did what he needed to do. He bit down on Finn's ear lobe.

"What?" Finn gasped, suddenly awake.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt said. "Glad you're awake."

"What time is it, Kurt?" he said groggily, looking over at him.

"Early… almost six."

"What the hell? I'm exhausted." And he turned around as if he was going to go back to sleep.

"Finn, wake up," Kurt said firmly. "I know you're tired, but you fell asleep on me last night."

"Oh, yeah."

"So now you are going to make it up to me. Finn? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, but can't we do it later. I just want to sleep a little longer."

"Finn, our parents will be up later."

"Okay, Kurt…"

It was quiet then, and Kurt knew he'd lost him once again to sleep.

Time to bring out the big guns. Kurt pushed up against his boyfriend as he reached around to stroke him. He was already half hard, and Kurt wondered if he had been dreaming about him.

Finn stretched his legs, pushing back against him.

"Mmmm," he mumbled as he turned around to face Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Finn replied as he kissed him.

"You fell asleep on me last night, Finn," he repeated.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said as he brushed Kurt's bangs out of his face.

"It's okay," he replied. "You're going to make it up to me."

"Anything you want, babe."

Kurt found he liked the sound of the endearment.

"Good… I hope you mean that."

Finn really opened his eyes then. Obviously thinking about what Kurt might ask him to do, helped to really wake him up.

Kurt just smiled as he kissed him again. He turned their bodies so he was once again straddling Finn. He rubbed their erections together as he leaned down to kiss Finn's chest. His hand wandered to Finn's legs, stroking the inside of his thighs.

"Kurt," he moaned.

"Do you like that, Finn?"

As an answer, the other boy thrust up against him.

"Not yet, sweetie," he said. "I want to ask you something first."

"More talking, Kurt. Can't we just have sex?"

"It's important, Finn."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Are you… I mean, do you consider yourself…gay?"

"What?" He stopped moving and looked at Kurt. "I'm here with you, Kurt. And after all we have done … you're asking me that?"

"I mean, I know you like me… like having sex with me…"

"I don't understand, Kurt."

Kurt blushed. He didn't think it would be this difficult to talk about. "I guess I'm asking if you like me as a guy? Or do you think of me as an honorary girl?"

"Don't you remember the whole Brokeback Mountain thing? I think of you as a guy, Kurt. Not a girl. I like _this_," he said as he grabbed Kurt's still hard cock.

"I know you do…"

"Then what's this about, Kurt?"

"I guess I want to hear you say it. Tell me you're gay or at least bi."

"Really, Kurt? I can't believe you don't know already. You know how I feel about you, right?"

"Yeah, I do Finn. I just want _you_ to know."

"That doesn't make any sense, Kurt."

"Fine… then just kiss me."

And Finn kissed him… and it was hot and urgent, and Kurt knew he was trying to say what he wasn't able to put into words. But it wasn't enough for him.

"Remember what you said earlier, Finn?"

"Yeah… wait, what did I say?"

"That you would do whatever I wanted."

"Oh, yeah… that. Sure… what do you want, Kurt?"

"I want to make love to you, Finn," he said softly in his ear.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I think I would like that…"

Kurt smiled at him. He was just too adorable. He playfully kissed his chin and then bit down… not hard. No reason to scare him. Finn was smiling at him. Hopefully he would still be smiling after what Kurt said next.

"I want to be on top, Finn."

"I… what… what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Kurt was sure he had an idea, but he explained it anyway.

"I want to be inside _you_," Kurt said watching his boyfriend carefully.

"I… Kurt, I don't think I'm ready for that, yet. I mean this is all new to me."

"You're ready, Finn. But don't worry… I'll take it slow."

"Kurt…"

But Kurt didn't let him get any further. He kissed him passionately as he continued his exploration of his boyfriend's legs. Slowly he moved closer to his goal. Finn moaned in appreciation, and Kurt could feel him relax. His hand stroked his member on one side as he pushed his bottom against him on the other. Finn again starting thrusting, and Kurt almost changed his mind. It wouldn't take much for Finn to be inside him … and he wanted him so much…

"Settle down, cowboy," Kurt whispered. He ran his finger over the head of Finn's cock, and then moved his hand down to Finn's bottom. The other boy had his knees bent, and Kurt had easy access. He lightly stroked his hole, using the precum to make it easier. Kurt smiled as he heard Finn moan. But when he pushed his finger in slightly, Finn panicked.

"Kurt… I don't know…"

"Shh, Finn," he said. "It's only my finger." He teased the small opening once again until Finn was whimpering.

He leaned forward. "Should I go on, Finn?"

"I don't know…"

"Just because you like it, Finn, it doesn't make you any less of a guy," he whispered.

"I know…"

"Do you?" Kurt asked. "And being on the receiving end, doesn't make you the girl…"

"Kurt I'm just confused,"

"Do you trust me, Finn? I want to show you how amazing it can be."

Finn didn't say anything, he just nodded. Kurt felt a swell of excitement and love for his boyfriend. He trusted him not to hurt him, and it gave Kurt the confidence he needed to continue.

Kurt retrieved the lube and a condom from the bedside. Finn had his eyes closed as Kurt lubed up his middle finger and again touched his boyfriend. Finn was talking deep breaths, and Kurt kissed him sweetly, trying to calm him down.

He rubbed slow circles around the edge until Finn relaxed and was once again pushing against his finger. He pressed in further causing Finn to gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Don't," Finn said, panting, "don't stop, please, Kurt."

Kurt used another finger to open him up as much as possible.

"Please," he said again.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked, as he moved his fingers further in.

"You…"

"Inside you?"

"Yes…"

"Why, Finn? Tell me why."

"Because…"

"Because why?" He started to pull out, but Finn grabbed his hand holding it against him.

"Kurt,"

"Finn, look at me…" Finn opened his eyes and tried to focus…his eyes were glazed over with lust. "Tell me what you want,"

"I want … you inside me, Kurt,"

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because you're my boyfriend and … I'm gay."

Kurt kissed him fiercely before reaching for the condom and slipping it on.

"Are you ready, sweetie," he said. He knew Finn was still nervous about it even though he nodded.

Kurt moved, positioning himself between Finn's legs. He eased in, taking it slow and letting Finn get used to the feeling before moving in further. He knew how much it hurt at first, and he wanted to make it good for him.

"Harder, Kurt," Finn said with a groan. "I won't break."

That was all the encouragement Kurt needed. He pounded against the other boy, trying to hit that one spot that would really make it worthwhile for Finn. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Finn was tighter than he could even imagine, and it felt amazing.

"Kurt!" Finn cried out, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He watched as his boyfriend came all over his own stomach and chest, and he thought he would never see anything more erotic than that.

He kissed Finn once again and whispered, "You okay?"

"I'm great," Finn said with a shy smile, and Kurt let out the breath he didn't realized he'd been holding. "What about you?"

"I'm great, too, Finn."

They curled up in each other's arms just enjoying the moment.

"Kurt?"

Finn sounded sad, and Kurt looked up into his face. He was looking at the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"That movie was sad…"

Kurt didn't have to ask which movie he meant.

"I know."

"I mean… he died in the end… he was killed… because he was gay, right?"

"Yes," Kurt replied. He wondered if Finn was regretting what he said… what they'd done. He would get teased or worse when everyone else found out about them. Would he still want to be with Kurt then?

"All those times they came back to each other, though. They loved each other, don't you think?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed. He didn't know what else to say.

"No matter what pain they went through, it was worth it if they could be together, even for a little while."

Again, Kurt agreed, watching Finn's face.

Then Finn looked down at him and smiled.

"It is worth it, Kurt," Finn said as he kissed him. "You're worth it."

"Finn," Kurt whispered, as he pulled him into another kiss, ignoring the tears now falling down his face.

A/N: Okay got a little sappy at the end but I'm just a romantic sap… sue me. Below is the prompt I got for this chapter and last. I had already planned part of this so I was able to work it in. Some things I didn't seem to fit so I left them off, as you can see. Thanks also to lynxzpanther for her comments on Brokeback Mountain which I incorporated into the story. This is not over so stay tuned.

**This is the prompt from GleeFan5:**

**Kurt takes Finn into Finn's "closet"...Errr... I mean bedroom, where sexy times happen...(Of which there is some Brokeback Mt. style role playing involved)... ;D**

**BONUS POINTS if BOTH Finn are Kurt are wearing the hats from "The Rhodes Not Taken" episode during/before/after foreplay/sex. **

**BONUS POINTS if Kurt wears COWBOY BOOTS in addition. **

**BONUS POINTS if you incorporate the "Settle down, Cowboy" line...;D**

**1. Finn, during sex, asks what spurred the idea to roleplay BBM style when Kurt denies Finn the answer of, until Finn remembers why (see "I live in a closet that has cowboy wallpaper", line)...**

**2. FINN ADMITTING THAT HE IS BISEXUAL, (EMBARRASSINGLY), because he remembers the answer/is able to put the pieces together to the question posed in #1) ...Please have this come about because Kurt is denying Finn something sexual (without Finn admitting his sexuality), and Finn, admitting it because he wants it/him BAD ENOUGH...~3...Yep! that's an Evil!Dom!Kurt for you. ;D**

**3. Top!Kurt turning to bottoming!Kurt straddling Finn on top...(If that makes sense)...(Size!kink)... ;D~3 3 3**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated. I will try to do better. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Thirteen

The scent of bacon cooking filled the small kitchen. Finn smiled at Kurt as he watched him turn over the eggs. He felt so happy, right now, standing next to his boyfriend as they made breakfast together. They had gone back to Kurt's house once they woke up since the Hummel house was well stocked with everything they needed. Plus, evidently, Kurt had to get ready in his own room where he had all his _stuff_.

Finn couldn't keep the grin off his face. Last night had been amazing. And while he had freaked out a little at admitting to Kurt he was actually gay (and letting Kurt be on top), he now felt pretty good about it. It wasn't that he didn't find girls attractive anymore; he still did. It was more like those old movies his mom liked to watch sometimes. They were okay movies, but they were in black and while. He could see how that would be great if that was all you had. But once you watched movies in color, why would you want to go back? Kurt was like that… he made everything brighter… and he made Finn feel alive. He couldn't really explain it very well, but that was okay. The way his boyfriend was looking at him, he thought he understood more than anyone.

"Everything else is almost done, Finn," Kurt said. "How's the toast coming?"

"Great. I think it's almost done."

Kurt smiled again, and Finn couldn't help it; he leaned down and kissed the other boy softly.

"Someone might see us," Kurt whispered.

"They're upstairs…"

Finn leaned in once again, but Kurt stopped him.

"Finn? Did you change the setting on the toaster?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I didn't want it to come out really light…. Raw toast is just gross."

Just by the look on Kurt's face, Finn could tell he'd said something stupid. He thought over the words and then smiled in embarrassment.

"You know what I mean," he mumbled.

"I do… but Finn, honey, you're going to burn the toast."

"Oh…" He pulled the lever up to reveal dark, but not quite burnt, toast.

"Just the way I like it," Kurt said giving Finn a small hug.

They fixed their plates and sat down at the table. Nothing could be heard except for the scraping of utensils against the plates and sounds of pleasure as they ate their food.

"Finn, I've been thinking about what we should do today."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Kurt said. "I thought we could go into Dayton and just hang out."

"Okay…" Finn was more than a little confused. Why did Kurt want to go so far away?

The other boy must have sensed his confusion. "Think about it, Finn. We could be together and no one would know us. We could hold hands and kiss when we wanted to, and no one would care… okay some might care but that's just their problem."

"That sounds awesome, Kurt."

Kurt's face lit up then, and Finn decided he always wanted _that l_ook on Kurt's face. He always wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

"And I have another reason, Finn," Kurt said. "I'm used to all the attention… but I think it would be good for you to see what it's like… before we tell everyone here."

Finn frowned at him. "You think I'll change my mind, don't you? Once I see how hard it is, then I might not want to be with you anymore."

"No, Finn. I don't think that at all. But I do want you to experience it in baby steps. I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"No matter what happens, Kurt, I want to be with you, and I want everyone to know it."

"I know, sweetie," he said. Standing up he kissed Finn, before clearing their empty plates away.

"I like the idea, Kurt. But what are we going to do there?"

"I thought we could go shopping…" He started filling the sink with hot water.

"Kurt…" Finn whined. He really didn't want to spend hours shopping, especially for clothes. He just didn't see the fun in that.

"I promise we will only shop for like an hour or so and then we'll hit the video game store or the arcade." Kurt put their dirty dishes in the sink, and started washing off the counters.

"That sounds like fun," Finn agreed. "But I'm driving."

"No way." He put down his dishcloth and stared at Finn.

"Kurt…"

"I'm sorry, Finn, but you drive crazy. I mean you're all over the place. You have the attention span of a gnat."

"That's harsh." Finn put his hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe Kurt didn't trust his driving.

"But true."

"Well you drive like my grandma."

"I'm just careful, Finn," Kurt said. "Something you should try."

"A horse and buggy goes faster than you," Finn said shooting him a challenging look.

"Ha, ha. I would rather ride a horse all the way to Dayton rather than ride with you're crazy ass driving."

And that made Finn think of the night before. The song Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy ran through his mind. Maybe that's what made him do what he did next.

"Really, Kurt," he said grabbing his crotch. "Why don't you ride _this_ instead?" Normally he would never say something like that, but he was rewarded by the blush on Kurt's face. And he almost laughed. Almost.

"What did you say?"

Finn looked over in fear at Burt Hummel, who was standing in the doorway.

_Crap! _

Kurt was going to be so mad. They had tried so hard to keep their relationship a secret.

"N...nothing…" Finn stammered.

"Didn't sound like nothing, Finn," he said angrily.

"Dad…" Kurt started but his dad held up his hand.

"No, Kurt," he said. "I've had it. You think you can come in here and just say what you want, Finn?"

Finn didn't answer; he just shook his head.

"That you can insult Kurt and it's okay? Spreading your hate… I thought you were different, Finn."

"No! I mean, yes. I am different." Finn couldn't believe it. Burt hadn't heard everything. Just enough to make him think Finn was making fun of Kurt.

"Dad… you don't understand."

"No, Kurt, you don't understand. Finn knows what I'm talking about."

Finn ran his hands through his hair. His good mood was completely gone.

"I do," he said. "But that's not what I meant, Mr. H. I swear."

"Right, I think you should leave, Finn."

"Dad, no!" Tears were already rolling down Kurt's face.

Finn really hated to see Kurt cry. He stood up straighter.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Burt glared at him. The saying _if looks could kill_… ran through Finn's mind.

"I said, 'No'. If you want to kick me out, fine. But you're going to listen to what I have to say, first."

Burt started to say something but then seemed to think better of it.

"Fine, I'm listening." And although Burt spoke the words, Finn wasn't sure he believed them. Still he had to try. Even though Burt looked like he could easily strangle him.

"I get why you're angry at me. I really do, Mr. H. But if you're going to hate me, I want it to be for the right reason."

"No, Finn," Kurt said, but he ignored him. He had to or he would change his mind. And he knew this was what he had to do.

"I'm still listening." And Burt was still giving him the death glare.

"I wasn't making fun of Kurt for being gay. I wouldn't do that, especially since I'm…. gay."

Burt looked skeptical, as Finn made that hesitant admission. It was almost as if he thought Finn was making the whole thing up.

"Really…"

"Yes." Finn tried to hold his ground and not let the older man intimidate him. It wasn't easy. He was more than a little afraid of Kurt's dad.

"So… grabbing your crotch and telling Kurt to ride _this_ was not meant to be insulting?"

"No…" Finn said nervously. "Not at all. I like it when Kurt rides me…"

"Finn!" Kurt shouted at him to stop talking. Finn hadn't really thought about what he was saying or more importantly, who he was saying it to. Kurt's face was bright red.

Burt just looked angrier, if that was even possible.

"Are you saying that you and Kurt… that you… violated my son?" He really looked pissed now.

"No! I mean, it was mutual…"

Kurt looked like he was going to die in embarrassment.

"I've listened. Now you can get the hell out of my house."

"But… I didn't explain it well. I…" He looked over at Kurt. "I would never hurt Kurt. I'm in love with him."

Kurt gave him a watery smile, but Burt was not impressed at all.

"I don't want to hear anymore. You had sex with my son, probably in my own house? You should just get out while you're still in one piece… "

"Fine," Finn said and walked toward the door.

Kurt had been standing in the background, out of the way, but suddenly he moved forward.

"No, Finn. Wait." Then he turned to his dad. "You're a hypocrite!" he said angrily.

"Kurt just calm down."

"This is my life," he said. "And you're treating me like a girl. Not that it's okay to treat girls like this…"

"I know what I'm doing, Kurt."

"Whatever, Dad. If I had sex with a girl would you be this upset? No! You would be all…'Way to go…Kurt that's my boy… way to be a man!'"

"That's not true, Kurt…"

"Really? What about Brittany?"

Finn was listening to their little exchange, just trying to figure out who was winning…. But Kurt's question really got his attention.

"Wait… What about Brittany?"

The other two just ignored him.

"You mean that daffy cheerleader?"

"Yeah, Dad. When Brittany and I were making out you didn't get upset."

"Wait… you and Brittany made out? But you said I was your first…"

"Not now, Finn," Kurt said impatiently. "And I _told_ you I was going to have sex with Brittany, and you just said to make sure we used protection. Remember that, Dad?"

"Wait… you had sex with Brittany?"

"Not now, Finn," Kurt repeated giving him a quick look that was meant to be reassuring. But Finn was getting ticked. What else had Kurt lied about?

"I knew you wouldn't sleep with her, Kurt. It was obvious what you were doing," Burt countered.

"I don't believe you, Dad. And what's more. I don't think _you_ even believe you. I'm just tired of it. Tired of you treating me like I'm weak… I swear to you… I'm not going to break."

"That's true… I should know," Finn said.

"Not now, Finn!" Both Kurt and his dad shouted at the same time.

"I need time to figure things out. I'm just so angry right now, I can't think. So Finn, I need you to leave. Now." Finn could tell that Burt meant it and that the time for explaining things was over.

Finn nodded and moved toward the door once again. Leaving was fine. Not getting the crap beat out of him was fine, too.

"Then I'm going with him."

"No, Kurt."

Kurt looked up into his dad's face. "I love him, Dad. Nothing you do will change that. You need your space right now? So do I. And I am going to spend my time with my boyfriend."

"I _forbid_ you to leave, Kurt," Burt said angrily.

The room got quiet then. Finn looked over at Kurt. The other boy was in shock. His dad never used the f-word.

"Or what, Dad? You're going to take something away? Go ahead. You can't do any worse… you've already torn out my heart."

And with that Kurt walked out the door, pulling Finn along with him.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know this gets a little angsty. If you've read any of my other stuff then really, why are you surprised by this? Love you guys!

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Fourteen

Finn walked rather quickly to his truck. He was still afraid Burt would change his mind and come after him. Did he own a gun? Or any weapon? Once they were both inside, he turned to his boyfriend.

"Kurt…"

"Just drive, Finn," he said. Kurt sounded so broken… Finn couldn't stand to see him hurting so much.

"Where?"

"I don't care."

Finn knew things were bad; Kurt usually didn't ever want to ride with him. So Finn drove. Every once in awhile he would look over at Kurt. The other boy just stared straight ahead, and Finn wondered if he was just replaying the whole awful scene in his head.

Finn went to the only place he could think of at the moment. It was the park they had gone to once before school. That day seemed so far away now.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," he said once they were parked. He found some napkins in the glove compartment and handed them to Kurt.

"Thanks," he said. "It's not your fault, Finn."

Finn nodded, but he knew it wasn't true. There were things he shouldn't have said… not to Kurt's dad. Sometimes, he just couldn't help it. His mouth would say something before his brain even caught up. He had tried to do the right thing.

"I meant what I said, Kurt," he said softly. "I love you."

Kurt turned toward him then. His eyes were red and puffy, but for the first time since they left the house, he was smiling.

"I love you, too, Finn."

Finn reached over and gently wiped the tears off of Kurt's cheeks. He then pulled him into a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Is it worth it, Kurt? I know how much your dad means to you."

"Do you think it's worth it?"

Finn realized then that Kurt thought he might be regretting everything.

"It's worth it for me, Kurt. I would do anything for you."

"Even go up against Papa Hummel Bear…" Kurt said with a small laugh.

Finn waited, aware that Kurt hadn't actually answered his question.

"It's worth it, Finn. My dad will just have to understand. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Finn released the breath he was holding and kissed Kurt again.

"So what are we going to do, Kurt?"

"I don't know… I guess just stay here for awhile. Let my dad cool off."

Finn nodded again. He was fine with that as long as he was able to be with Kurt. As he watched his boyfriend's face, he saw the look of determination return and knew he was thinking about what his dad had said.

"It's just not fair, Finn," Kurt said finally. "I can't believe him! He probably thinks we're having sex right now!"

"That would be crazy… right? I mean we could have sex but…"

"Finn," Kurt said giving him a look. "We're not having sex right now."

"No… I mean, I know. Totally not what I was thinking about."

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. Okay, so maybe he did think about it but only because Kurt mentioned it first.

"So Kurt…" He didn't really want to bring it up, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. "I thought you said I was your first."

"Really, Finn? Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes."

Kurt turned away from him. "I didn't actually have sex with Brittany, Finn. That would be disturbing."

"But you did make out with her…"

"Finn, it was just a few kisses, and it meant nothing."

"But you told me, I was your first…"

"First kiss with a boy, Finn." Kurt smiled at him, but Finn wasn't fooled. He wasn't letting him off the hook.

"Kurt, you said… fist kiss ever, with anyone."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"Why would you say that Kurt if it wasn't true."

"What difference does it make, Finn? It was Brittany. It's not like it was Puck or Matt…someone I would actually want to kiss."

"Wait… you want to kiss Puck… and Matt?" He knew his voice was getting louder, but he couldn't help it. What else had Kurt not told him?

"No, Finn. That came out wrong. I just meant that the kiss didn't mean anything. It's not important."

"It's important to me, Kurt," he said. "And it's not about the kiss. Not really. It's about you lying to me. How can I trust you, Kurt, if you're going to lie to me?"

"Finn," Kurt said sounding really tired. "I didn't lie to you…" At Finn's look, he added, "At least not intentionally. To be honest that day when we first kissed… I was having trouble thinking straight. I forgot about kissing Brittany. I know it sounds hard to believe but kissing Brittany was not memorable at all. I only did it to impress my dad." At Finn's confused looked Kurt explained. "I wanted to be more like my dad, Finn."

"Wait… you're dad wants to kiss Brittany? That's not right."

"No, Finn." Kurt shook his head. "I mean, straight… like my dad… as in _not gay_, Finn."

"Oh," he said, reaching out to take Kurt's hand. "That's why you were dressed funny... not like yourself." When Kurt nodded, he continued, "I know I didn't help with that situation… with your dad and I getting on so well. At least you don't have to worry about that anymore, Kurt. He hates me now so I don't think he will ever talk to me again. At least not without using the words "kill" and "you" together."

Kurt laughed then.

"Sweetie, you always cheer me up. You know what? This is Dad's problem. He's the one who's going to have to deal with it. We did nothing wrong… except for maybe hiding it… and even then we did it for them."

Finn nodded in agreement. He loved seeing Kurt get fired up like this. He was so passionate about things he believed in and that included Finn. It made him think about the other thing Kurt mentioned before...

"So, Kurt. I think you're right about your dad. We just have to wait for him to cool off. It might be awhile… are you sure you don't want to… you know?"

Kurt laughed then and the smile reached his eyes. That made it all worthwhile, even if they didn't do anything.

"You are absolutely right, Finn," he said. "We're here all alone… Dad's gonna think what he's gonna think. We might as well enjoy our time together."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Finn said as he pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss.

~#~#~#~

Burt fumed as he threw things around the kitchen. He was trying to clean up but all he was doing was making a lot of noise. That was fine. In a way it was satisfying all on its own.

He couldn't believe Kurt and Finn were having sex… in his house! He noticed neither teen denied that. How did he and Carole not see this! And then Kurt disobeyed him. He forbade him to leave. And Kurt did it anyway. Of course, that shouldn't have surprised him. Kurt was very stubborn, and he usually won the arguments. He was very passionate when he believed in something. What was surprising was that Burt used that word in the first place. He prided himself on listening to his son. He never went that far. Most of all because it could not turn out well for him. But he was so angry at the both of them.

He slammed another pan in the sink just as Carole was walking into the room.

"Burt Hummel," she said sternly. "What do you think you are doing?"

He turned toward her, and he knew she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Burt… what's wrong?"

He took his hat off and ran his hand over his forehead. He needed to calm down before talking to her. This involved her son, too, and he had to be careful.

"Did you know… the boys… our boys, well they are … having sex." He watched her intently, but she just looked confused.

"I figured as much…"

"And you didn't tell me?" Now he was mad again. He paced around the room. "Honestly, Carole," he said. "I'm his father. You didn't think I should know?"

"Calm down, Burt," she said sternly. "I didn't know about Kurt, although I'm not that surprised. But remember the baby scare last year? Finn believed the baby was his, so obviously he was having sex."

He stopped and stared at her then. "No, Carole, the boys are having sex… _with each other_."

"Oh…oh!" she said, sitting down in a chair. "I did not know that."

"So can you see why I am so upset?"

"Yes, I can, Burt," she said. "I mean… I didn't even know my son was gay or bi or whatever they are calling it now. Although there were signs…"

"I'm sorry, Carole," he said regretting his outburst. "This has to be a shock to you. I'm such a jerk…"

"No, Burt, honey," she said putting her hand on his arm. "It's fine. I understand why you're upset. I'll admit, it's going to take some getting used to…"

"No it won't. We're not getting used to it. It ends now."

She stood up angrily. "Burt Hummel! You are not going to stand in their way… " She stopped then and looked at him. "What did you do?"

"I … "

"Burt!"

"I ordered Finn to leave… and I told Kurt he was forbidden to go with him."

"I bet that went over well… so Kurt's with him now."

"Yeah…"

She shook her head. "Burt… what is the big deal?"

"You're kidding right? The boys have been having sex… in my house…"

"Probably in my house…"

"They are probably having sex right now!"

"Oh, Burt…" She tried to calm him down. "They are just kids being kids. They're both sixteen."

"I know! I remember what it was like to be sixteen and a boy. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that most girls wouldn't just have sex with you whenever you wanted it. They don't have to worry about that!"

"You're thinking about this the wrong way, Burt. Of all the boys out there in the world that Kurt could be having sex with…" He felt a little sick at her words. All those boys and his innocent son. Maybe not so innocent now. "I'm just saying, Finn won't hurt him. He will take care of him… not that Kurt needs taken care of. But they will be good to each other. Isn't that the best we can hope for? And it's not like either of them can get pregnant."

"It's disrespectful!"

"And you're just as stubborn as Kurt."

"Carole, we were going to move in together. How can we do that now, with the boys together?"

"It'll be fine, Burt," she said softly.

"I can't believe how you're just accepting this…"

"And I can't believe you're not!" she said.

They were both yelling now, and Burt knew he should just walk away but he couldn't. This was his son!

"Well, I'm not going to put up with it, Carole."

"You can't keep them from each other, Burt," she said. "And I can't believe you would even try."

"Maybe not," he said slamming his fist down in frustration. "Maybe I can't stop what they're doing… but I can stop what we're doing."

"Burt… no," she said and he could see the tears in her eyes. He almost broke down then. But he couldn't. It was his job to protect his son. Why couldn't she see that?

"I'm not saying I don't want us to be together," he explained. "But we are not moving in together."

He gave her the stubborn Hummel look, and to his surprise she returned it tenfold.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

And with that she picked up her purse and walked out the door. Burt could feel himself breaking down as he wiped tears away. How was it that in the span of an hour he lost not only his son but the best thing that happened to him since Kurt's mom had died.

And what was he going to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I appreciate all of you guys. Thanks for the reviews and all of the alerts. This chapter is for hikaru1412. I hope things get better for you.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen?

Chapter Fifteen

Carole scrubbed the kitchen counter for probably the fiftieth time. She couldn't help it. When she was upset, she cleaned. The bathroom was already spotless, and she had vacuumed all of the floors. She needed to get a grip before she broke down and reorganized all the closets. Most of the stuff was already packed in boxes for when they moved to the Hummel home.

Of course she could just unpack them now. What had she done? Although it was mostly Burt's fault, she knew what a hothead he was, especially when it came to his son. She hadn't behaved much better, but her son was involved, too.

Carole took a deep breath. Burt would be fine. He would calm down and realize what an ass he's being and beg for forgiveness. At least she hoped he would. If he didn't change his mind, maybe they shouldn't be together. She shook her head at her thoughts. She couldn't think like that. All her life she had been optimistic. What choice did she have? She raised a son single-handedly and had to be two parents for him. There was no room for pessimism or doubt. Besides Burt was an adult. He would have to deal with this in his own way. The boys were different. She couldn't imagine how hard this was for them.

Kurt had gone through so much with his dad. They were very close. This would be difficult for him. And what about Finn? At least Kurt had known he was gay for a while. Finn must have been struggling with these feelings for a while. He'd kept it from her. She wasn't really mad about that. Maybe a little hurt. He usually confided in her… well most of the time because he had difficulty keeping secrets.

Still, her son needed her. That was what she was going to focus on.

#

"Ow, Finn," Kurt said as he tried to move. "Wait…my neck has a kink in it."

They were currently trying to have sex in the car, but it didn't seem to be going well. They had started in the front, but the gear shift kept sticking Kurt in the side. They moved to the back, but so far it wasn't working, and Finn was getting frustrated.

"But…Kurt… please…I'm… so… close…"

"But I'm not," Kurt said irritably. "Get off me, Finn. At least for a few minutes," he added at his boyfriend's hurt look.

"Sorry, Kurt," he mumbled as he sat back on seat. They had barely even gotten undressed. Finn wasn't sure why he gotten so hard so quickly. Maybe it was remembering last night, and how Kurt had topped him. He really liked it when his boyfriend took control. Although right now, it wasn't that great. Kurt was glaring at him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Finn said.

"I think car sex is better in theory, but not so great in practice. It doesn't help that you're so big, Finn."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"I mean because you're so tall. There's no room to even move around."

"Sorry…"

"No, Finn," Kurt said. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried about my dad."

"I know. Come over here… I'll just hold you. We don't have to do anything."

Kurt smiled at him as he finished putting on his shirt and leaned back against Finn. He moved a little trying to get comfortable.

"Kurt… stop," Finn said trying to control his hormonal teenage body.

His boyfriend gasped lightly. "I cannot believe you, Finn," he said. "We barely even got started."

"I know. I can't help it. Last night was amazing, Kurt, and I keep thinking about it. Does that make me a jerk?"

"Of course not." Kurt leaned back against his chest. Finn wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head. "But it is distracting, Finn."

"Sorry…"

Kurt turned his head so he could kiss Finn. "Distracting is good. It makes me want to try again."

"Really?"

And then Kurt's hand was between them, rubbing against his erection. "Really," he said. "I think it works better if you're stationary."

"You mean like paper?" Finn said between groans.

Kurt chuckled. "Never mind, sweetie," he said. His hands quickly undid Finn's jeans, and released him from his confines.

As his boyfriend leaned forward, Finn realized what he was going to do. He tried to protest. After all he was supposed to be making Kurt feel better not the other way around. Unfortunately his mind was overridden by his body. Could he help it if Kurt's mouth felt way too good wrapped around his cock?

Suddenly his phone started to ring. As Kurt pulled away from him, his problem started to disappear. He knew it was his mom calling. His phone was currently squeaking… "Answer your phone, it's your mother."

Kurt sat up. "I hate that ringtone, Finn."

"I like to know who it is, okay? And this way I don't have to try and remember the ringtones," he said before answering the phone. "Mom?"

"Finn," she said. "Are you and Kurt okay? I talked to Burt."

"He told you? About us?" Finn was nervous. He didn't even think of the fact that Kurt's dad would tell his mom. Kurt was watching him nervously.

"Yes, Finn. He told me."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not, honey. I wish you would have told me, but I understand why you didn't."

Kurt motioned for him to give him the phone.

"Kurt wants to talk to you, Mom." As Finn handed Kurt the phone, he leaned in closer so he could also hear.

"Hey, Carole."

"Kurt, honey. Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, but my dad was really upset."

Finn could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice, and he pulled him closer.

"I know, honey. He was upset when I left, but I think he'll come around."

"So you aren't with him…"

"No."

Kurt and Finn looked at each other. There was something in her voice. "What happened, Carole? What aren't you telling us?"

They could hear her sigh. "You know your dad, Kurt. He sometimes flies off the handle. I probably didn't help matters,"

"Carole, just tell me please?"

"He said we shouldn't move in together, and it made me angry… so I said we shouldn't be together at all."

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Finn said into the phone.

"This is exactly why we didn't tell you guys," Kurt whispered. Finn could see the tears in his eyes. "You are really good for him, Carole. I don't want you guys to break up."

"It's going to be fine, Kurt. Your dad will come around. In the meantime, why don't you boys come over here?"

"That's a good idea, Mom. Kurt?" He looked hopefully at his boyfriend. Not that he didn't like being alone with Kurt, he was just worried about his mom.

"I'm sorry, Carole… Finn… But I can't do that."

"Why not, Kurt?" Carole's voice sounded concerned.

"Because I've had enough. I know my dad was hurt by this, but that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked.

"I'm going home… and this time he's going to listen to what I have to say.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in. ;) Did anyone one else squeal when Burt mentioned Brokeback Mountain during BIOTA? Anyway, I appreciate your patience with me. I know I've left you hanging. I did want to mention that there will be one more chapter of this story. We have to see how the Glee Club reacts. Right?

What Do You Suppose Would Happen

Chapter Sixteen

Even though it was early afternoon, the house was dark when Kurt returned home. He was grateful that Finn went to talk to his mom. This was a conversation he wanted to have alone with his dad.

The shadows in the room spread into the corners casting a gloom throughout. Combined with the silence, it caused Kurt's pulse to speed up.

"Dad?" he called moving from room to room, his chest tightening. The house appeared to be empty and Kurt was concerned. His dad wasn't young anymore, and he didn't take very good care of himself. What if he couldn't answer him? What if he was lying on the floor somewhere? He had been so upset when they left.

Kurt became more diligent in his search. As he started again in the living room, a noise caught his attention. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dimness, and now he could make out the figure on the couch.

"Dad?" he repeated. His dad was staring at the TV, even though it wasn't on. He looked like he was in a trance. Kurt moved closer and touched his shoulder. "Dad…"

His dad turned toward him; his face was blotchy and his eyes red. "Kurt," he said as he stood up and wiped at the unshed tears.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering he took a shaky breath and asked his own question. "Where's Finn?"

Kurt wasn't sure what surprised him more… that he asked about Finn or that he did it without any malice in his tone. "He went home. Carole called. She told us what happened…"

As his dad started crying in earnest, tears pouring down his face, Kurt didn't know what to do. He'd seen his dad upset many times, but he'd only seen him actually cry once before. That was when Kurt's mom had died. He realized then that this was not about Finn. It was about Carole.

"I screwed up," he mumbled.

"Dad, it's going to be okay. Carole loves you." Kurt pulled him into a hug. He had been so mad at his dad before, but now he just wanted to make him feel better.

After a moment, his dad pulled away. "I just can't stand the thought of losing her," he whispered.

"I know, Dad. _I_ _know_."

His dad really looked at him then, as if remembering how this whole thing started.

"I realize I'm only sixteen and I haven't really lived yet. And you may not think that what Finn and I have is serious. But it _feels_ serious, Dad. It feels that way to me. I love him."

"Kurt…"

"No, please let me finish."

His dad nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck wearily.

"So when you tell me I can't be with him… when you dismiss my feelings as if they aren't important. It hurts Dad." He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "The thought of being without Finn is devastating to me, and I can't do it. I won't do it." He felt drained after this admission, but he hoped his dad, in his emotional state, would understand. Even if he didn't, Kurt was not about to back down now.

His dad sighed heavily. "I may have… overreacted."

"You think?"

He ignored Kurt's sarcasm. "I've thought about it… and I think I'm okay with you and Finn but we have to have some ground rules."

Kurt resisted the urge to argue. He would worry about the so called 'ground rules' later. Right now he was just happy his dad was accepting their relationship. He had the insane impulse to do a fist pump in the air, but luckily he was able to resist that impulse as well.

"Thanks, Dad," he said giving his dad another hug. "I also appreciate the fact that you didn't tear the town apart looking for us. I think we all needed time to cool off."

"I'm just glad you're home… but…"

Kurt looked up at him. "But what?"

"I guess I need to call off that APB…" he said with a small smile.

"Dad!" Kurt smacked him playfully on the arm. "Please tell me you didn't really call the police."

His dad chuckled. "If it had been any other boy you were with, I probably would have. Honestly though, I know Finn wouldn't hurt you… I think a lot of him. Finn's a good guy."

"You should tell him that. Or better yet, tell Carole."

His dad groaned. "She's never going to forgive me for being such a jerk."

"I'm sure she's used to it by now." Kurt smiled to take the sting out of the words. "Now let's go get this thing straightened out. You can talk to Carole, and I'll spend time with my boyfriend."

"Alright," his dad said as he grabbed his coat.

"Before we go … I have something I want to say…"

"What else is new?" his dad said rolling his eyes.

Kurt ignored his sarcastic tone. "I want you to challenge how you think about things, Dad," he continued. "If I was straight, and Carole had a daughter… let's just call her Finnessa…"

"Go on…" He narrowed his eyes, probably wondering where this was going.

"And we were in this exact situation… who would you blame?" He held up his hand as his dad started to say something. "I don't need you to answer. I just want you to think about it. Because honestly, Dad, there is no victim here. Finn and I are equals. We both wanted this and one didn't take advantage of the other. In fact, Finn and I take turns being 'the girl' in the relationship."

"Kurt, I did _not _want to know that." He closed his eyes as if that could block out the unsettling thoughts.

"I mean we each take turns being nurturing … what did you think? Geesh, Dad. Get your mind out of the gutter." Kurt smiled cheekily at his dad, as the older Hummel shook his head. "Ready to go? Let's go get our family back together."

"Sure thing, kid."

As his dad led the way out to his truck, Kurt felt lighter than he had in days, and he couldn't help skipping along behind him. He was sure Carole would forgive his dad. And they would all be happy together.

They were settled into the vehicle when his dad gave him a questioning look.

"Finnessa, huh?"

Kurt smiled at his dad as he buckled his seatbelt. "Yup… and he likes it."

~#~#~#~

As soon as they entered the Hudson abode, Kurt whisked his boyfriend away for some much needed alone time.

Finn seemed a little nervous. They were in his closet-like bedroom, and he was standing stiffly next to the TV.

"Isn't your dad going to come up here and kick my ass?"

Kurt just smiled. "Nope," he said. "He's currently more worried about your mom not accepting his apology."

"Wow, that's amazing. You must have really gotten through to him."

"Well, while I would like to take the credit… I don't think it was anything I said… although if he starts calling you Finnessa… just go with it."

"Huh?"

The boy was just so adorable Kurt couldn't resist grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer. "I've been here for almost ten minutes, Finn and you have yet to kiss me. What are you going to do about that?"

"But your dad…"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do all the work…" He wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and pulled him closer. He smiled mischievously before kissing Finn softly. "Don't you want to kiss me?" he asked as his lips touched Finn's once again. The kisses were feather light as he teased the other boy.

"Kurt," he groaned. "You have to stop. Our parents are downstairs… and this room's bringing back memories."

"Sorry, sweetie. It's your cowboy wallpaper," he said. "It gets me hot."

Finn pushed him away, not unkindly. "I need some space, Kurt… and don't talk about cowboys, okay?"

"Fine…" Kurt sat on the bed, biting his bottom lip as he leaned back against the headboard. Was it just last night that they had shared this bed? Of course Kurt had changed the sheets this morning and tidied up the room. It wasn't like Finn was going to do it. He looked back up at his boyfriend who was watching him closely. "How did it go with your mom?"

"She was cool with it. I mean I think it hurt her feelings, that I didn't tell her but she wasn't mad. She said she thought something was up when we were watching Brokeback Mountain, but she thought I was just uncomfortable with it. I mean I was… but it was because I had a boner most of the time."

"Finn… If I can't mention cowboys, you can't talk about having a boner. Deal?"

"Why is that, Kurt? Does talking about boners give you a boner?" He gave him that crooked half smile… and really, it did more than any words could.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Kurt crooked his finger at him invitingly.

"No… stop. You're trying to distract me."

"I'm distracting you…?"

"Let's just talk. Okay, Kurt? What did your dad say? Is he really okay with us being together?" Finn sat down at the small desk chair in the corner. Kurt knew he was just trying to keep his distance. Probably afraid of what Papa Hummel Bear would do to him if he caught them making out.

"Actually, Finn… he said that he trusts you not to hurt me. He thinks you're a good guy."

"You're making that up."

"I swear he said that. So see… it would be a shame to waste this time together. I can guarantee you that our parents are not thinking about us right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Finn. Now get your cute little behind over here. I missed my boyfriend, and I need a kiss right now."

Finn gave his a big smile as he moved onto the bed. Kurt knew he liked it when he was bossy with him. _Ah, yes, his sweet Finnessa. _

Soon they were cuddled together, and Kurt sighed with contentment as his boyfriend kissed him soundly.

"What's this?" Finn asked, his hand trailing down Kurt's stomach to rub lightly against his already hardening cock.

"Finn," he growled as the other boy teased him. He couldn't take much of it as he tried to push down harder on his boyfriend's hand.

"You haven't answered my question, Kurt," he said as he moved his hand away. "What's that word… we were just talking about it…"

Kurt moved his body, trying desperately to get some friction. How was it that Finn could have him so needy in just a matter of minutes? The other boy was being difficult though, and Kurt was tired of it.

"It's called a fucking hard on, Finn. Are we just going to talk about it or what?"

"Close enough," Finn said with a chuckle as his hand returned, pressing against the bulge in Kurt's pants.

Kurt released a sound that was part gasp and part moan as he grinded against him. That was amazing! Hopefully Finn wouldn't ever, ever stop. At least not until…

He gasped again as Finn slid his hand inside, grasping him tightly. Kurt's mind was foggy with lust as he felt Finn pulling his pants down. "Finn… what?"

"Don't want to make a mess… right?" he said as he moved down to take Kurt into his mouth.

All thought left him then as he enjoyed the almost painful feelings coursing through his body. In the back of his mind he realized how dangerous it was to be doing this with his dad downstairs, but at that point, he just didn't care.

The knock at the door, thankfully, came after Kurt's body seized up a final time, and he'd released into Finn's eager mouth. Still it was alarming… and interesting that they were granted a knock at all.

"Finn? Kurt?" It was Carole. Well at least that explained why they hadn't just barged in.

"Yeah, Mom?" Good thing Finn could talk because Kurt wasn't sure he was able to at that moment.

"Can you guys come down here? We need to talk to you."

"Okay…"

It was several minutes later when the boys traipsed down the staircase. Kurt had regained his composure although Finn still wore a satisfied smirk.

His dad frowned at them, but Carole was beaming. When they were settled on the couch, she made her announcement.

"Burt has asked me to marry him… and I said yes!"

The boys were stunned for a second, and then Kurt jumped up, as Finn hugged his mom. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting. I can't wait to plan the wedding. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. You guys don't have to do a thing…"

"Hold on, Kurt," his dad said. "Carole and I agreed that we would wait until the summer…"

At Kurt's confused look, his almost new step-mom added, "We thought it would be better if everyone got used to you guys being a couple first, before we got married. Otherwise it might seem like you were brothers or something."

"You do plan on telling people don't you?" The look his dad gave Finn held a challenge.

"Absolutely," Finn said. "I want everyone to know how much I love Kurt." He reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed gently.

His dad looked visibly relieved. Kurt couldn't be mad at him. He knew his dad just wanted what was best for him.

"That's fine. Summer works for me," Kurt said. "It just gives me more time to plan. And Finn can help me…"

Finn groaned. "I'm sure you and mom can handle it, Kurt. Weddings just aren't my thing."

Kurt found he couldn't even get irritated at Finn's lack of imagination. Weddings were amazing. Just ask his Power Rangers. How could he be upset when he was just so happy? His dad and Carole were back together. He had a wonderful boyfriend that his dad sort of approved of… and they were going to be able to tell everyone. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rachel's face. Did that make him a bad person?

"Boys…" His dad cleared his throat getting their attention. "I noticed the door was closed just now when you were in the bedroom."

"We weren't doing anything," Finn said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Regardless… I think this is a good time to bring up the rules."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey. Send me a review letting me know if you liked it. I will be working on updating and finishing my other stories as well. I have 5 other stories that need to be finished. I put a poll on my profile asking you guys which one I should work on next. If you have a preference, be sure to cast your vote.

What Do You Suppose Would Happen

Chapter Seventeen

Finn's heart sank as he watched Burt go into full Papa Hummel Bear mode. He was glad he got to enjoy the last half hour with Kurt, because he was sure everything they did was against the rules Burt was talking about. They probably wouldn't be having sex again for a long time.

"Go ahead, we're listening," Kurt's mouth was set in a hard line, and his eyes held a challenge.

Finn glanced over at Burt. He had exact same look on his face. If Finn didn't have such a big stake in the outcome, he might have enjoyed watching father and son go at it.

"First of all," Burt said, "when you're in your room together I want to see that door open at all times."

Finn's head swiveled back to his boyfriend. He held his breath, waiting for Kurt's response.

The boy looked almost smug. "No, problem."

Burt's mouth opened but nothing came out. Finn wasn't the most observant person but even he knew something wasn't right.

"What just happened here? Did you agree with me?"

"Of course, Dad." Kurt smiled sweetly at him. "You don't have to worry about seeing the door closed when we're in the room together."

Burt looked like Finn felt sometimes. Like everyone else knew something he didn't, and he wasn't happy about it. "Let me just make it clear, Kurt. I don't want you boys having sex _at all_."

"It's a little late for that," Finn mumbled.

Kurt and his dad both sent him a look. Finn closed his mouth tightly.

"Dad, that is absolutely unreasonable," Kurt began, putting his hands on his hips for emphasis. Finn knew he was just getting started. He loved watching Kurt put his Diva-bitch face on… as long as it wasn't directed at him.

"Why? Surely you boys can keep it in your pants…"

"Dad!"

"Burt…"

Burt rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, obviously trying to stay calm.

"The thing is," Kurt tried again. "If we hadn't already had sex, it might be easier."

Kurt ignored the glare on his dad's face.

"I don't want to lie to you, dad, and I'm not just being difficult. Finn and I could try, but I just don't think we could do it…"

Kurt looked at Finn like he wanted him to say something. Really, was that a good idea?

"He's right, Mr. H. I'm kind of addicted to his touch, now."

Obviously, he said the wrong thing because Burt was glaring even harder.

_Crap!_

He really let Kurt down. He looked over at his boyfriend. Kurt didn't seem to share his dad's opinion because he was smiling adoringly at him.

"Oh, Finn…" Kurt put his arm around his waist, and Finn smiled back at him.

"Well, it's true, Kurt. I…"

"Please, just stop," Burt said. "I get it. I guess I can't stop you from having sex, and you both are almost seventeen." His face became firm. "But absolutely no sex in my house."

"Again, a little late for that." Finn stopped talking when father and son glared at him once again.

"But, Dad. You said if you didn't see the door closed …"

"Kurt!"

The stubborn look returned to his boyfriend's face. "Really? No sex in the house? That just leaves the Navigator or Finn's truck…"

"No. Absolutely not!" Burt's face was getting really red.

"A little late…"

"Finn!" How did they both manage to yell at the same time? They must practice that, Finn decided.

"So no house… no car. Then I guess it's the sleazy motel room on the other side of town or under the bleachers at school!"

Finn was pretty sure Kurt wasn't serious. No way would he have sex under the bleachers or in a motel room. Then again, he did like sex… that reminded him of the other night. Kurt really seemed to like being on top. Surprisingly Finn liked it, too.

"Kurt, I'm being serious… and Finn get that look off your face… like your thinking about debouching my son."

"I don't… I mean…" Finn didn't know what that meant but he could guess by the look on Burt's face.

"It's fine Finn," Kurt said rubbing his arm reassuringly. "Dad, come on. You were young once, right?"

"That's not the point, Kurt," he said. "I don't want you doing everything I did…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Thankfully Finn's mom stepped in at that moment.

"Kurt… Burt…" She put her hand on each of them. "Let's all stay calm. I'm fine with you boys being together at my house… as long as I'm not home."

Finn really loved his mom. She was always so understanding. He remembered when they thought Quinn was having his baby. She didn't yell at all. And she let Quinn live with them. He had the best mom in the whole world.

Obviously, Burt didn't agree with him. "Carole, what the hell? Do you really condone what your son is doing?"

She glared at him. Finn wondered if Burt knew he'd made a … what did they call it?... tactical error. She was now in full Momma Hudson mode.

"First of all Burt Hummel, you need to calm down before you say something you can't take back. Second of all it is both our sons, but most of all I will not have my son going to some sleazy motel. No telling what he might pick up. I doubt they even wash their sheets!"

Finn went from enjoying his mom standing up for them to sick in a split second. Really? They didn't wash the sheets? He thought of that time he was with Santana…

Kurt squeezed his arm reassuringly, and Finn smiled in return. He could tell Kurt knew what he was thinking… but he didn't seem mad just wanted to make him feel better. He had the best boyfriend in the whole wide world.

But Kurt also looked worried, and Finn knew why. Their parents were glaring at each other, ready to go into full battle mode. This is what they had been trying to avoid.

"Dad, Carole." The both turned to look at him. "Finn and I love you both. And although we don't want to think about it, we know that you guys do in fact… have sex."

"Kurt…"

"No, Finn. This is important. And before you say anything, Dad, just let me finish."

Burt looked like he was going to respond, but then he just nodded for Kurt to continue.

"Even though we know it's a probability, we certainly don't really want think about it. You guys are discreet, and we appreciate that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we respect your right to privacy, and you respect that we don't want to be grossed out. What I propose is that you give us the same consideration. You will know that we probably are having sex, but you will never encounter any evidence of it. We will respect you…"

"How is it respectful if you're having sex in my house?"

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to say we won't have sex and then just do it anyway?" Kurt was getting mad now. "Is that what you want, Dad? You want me to lie to you? Because if that's what it's going to take, I'll do it. Finn is my boyfriend, and I'm going to be with him. So just let me know what you want me to do here. I'm willing to do whatever." Kurt took a shaky breath, and Finn knew he was about to cry. "I just hate lying to you," he said softly.

"Burt…" Carole put her hand on his arm. "I'm not thrilled with this either, but I'd rather know they were safe. If they aren't in the safety of their own homes then they could get hurt. You know how prejudice people are around here… If they were seen near a hotel …" She stopped, leaving her fears unsaid but they all knew what she was thinking.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Kurt still had his arm around him, and Finn could feel how tense he was.

"Fine, I can see you're all against me here," Burt finally said, but his voice was calm, and he had a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm just glad we can talk about this as a family."

Finn could see his mom melting at his comment. She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Don't you have anything to say, Finn?" Kurt looked at him with a smile.

"Nope," Finn said. Then pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him, ignoring the look on Burt's face. After all, he was going to have to get used to it.

#

The next morning Kurt could barely contain his excitement as well as the knot of anxiety sitting in his stomach. Today was the day they were going to come out to the school. Well, at least the Glee club. He knew Finn was nervous, too. After all, Kurt was already out. Still he had his own fears. Sometimes he felt like people regarded him as some sort of predator-like he was trying to turn all the straight guys, gay. And with Finn being so sweet… and well, gullible, he was worried what they would all think.

They had decided to wait and tell the Glee club first. Then the rest of the school would know by tomorrow. Finn needed that extra confidence boost from telling his friends first. They were sure to be accepting… at least that was what Kurt told himself. The image of Rachel's disbelieving face popped up in his imagination. She would never believe and never give up. Those thoughts were not helping his anxiety.

Finn reached over and squeezed his hand. Kurt smiled at him. He really wanted to kiss him, but they were already at the school, sitting in the parking lot. Of course this time tomorrow, they could kiss each other all they wanted.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

Kurt was surprised at how calm he looked.

"Yeah… you?"

Finn smiled. "Absolutely," he said. "I've been ready for this day for a long time."

The confidence Finn displayed calmed his frayed nerves. Finn loved him. He had no doubt about that, and in the end it was all that mattered.

"Then, let's do this," Kurt said. He squeezed Finn's hand one more time, before they climbed out of the vehicle.

#

By the time lunch rolled around, Kurt was feeling much better. Finn had been wonderful, not giving anything away but there when Kurt needed reassurance. It was strange… he really thought _he _would be the one reassuring Finn. He shook his head.

"What?" Mercedes looked at him curiously. Since she already knew, he wasn't afraid of telling her his thoughts, but they were surrounded by their other friends at the lunch table.

"I'll tell you later."

"You better."

He gave her a small smile as his attention turned to his secret boyfriend. Finn was sitting next to Puck explaining something. Puck looked unconvinced.

"Dude, I'm serious. That level is impossible to beat…"

Kurt tuned out his words and just watched the emotion play out on his face and in his hand gestures. Good GaGa, he loved that boy. He couldn't help it as his thoughts wandered to the things Finn could do with those wonderful hands…

A jab to his ribs got his attention. He glared at his best friend, but she just motioned with her head to the person on her right.

Rachel was staring at him with her patented crazy look.

"You're practically drooling," Mercedes whispered. "So you might want to tone it down some."

Kurt unconsciously wiped his mouth. Nope, no saliva there.

"Remember, I'm psychic," Rachel said in a stage whisper. Kurt rolled his eyes. Why did everything have to be so dramatic with her? He knew he was a drama queen, but Rachel took it to a whole new level.

Only a few more hours to go. He just had to hold on until Glee. Then he could wipe that look off of Rachel's face.

#

Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. When Rachel got an idea in her head, she was like Mr. Schue on a Journey kick… There was no stopping her.

Rachel trapped him at his locker.

"We need to talk." She had a determined look on her face, and Kurt couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips.

"You need to get off that train, Rachel…"

Her mouth was open in mid rant build up, and she quickly closed it in confusion. "What?"

"That train that takes you to crazy town. Honey, it is time to get off."

She pressed her lips together impatiently and tilted her head to the side just enough to show him that she meant business. Her arms crossed over her chest tightly as if that could protect her from Kurt's sharp words.

"I saw you, Kurt… staring at Finn. This has got to stop. You're not only hurting yourself, but you're making him uncomfortable."

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth. "Rachel, I know you mean well… okay, I'm not really sure of that, since everyone knows you want Finn for yourself…"

"I'm completely over Finn…"

"But you honestly don't know what you're talking about," he continued ignoring her comment.

"Listen, Kurt. Don't you think it's time you were a little more… realistic?"

"Realistic…"

"Finn will never love you. Not like you want him to. He's straight. You know this and yet you still pursue him."

"Rachel we are not having this conversation." Kurt was tired of defending himself, and he had an overwhelming urge to just tell her. But he couldn't do that. They had agreed to wait until Glee. And he was looking forward to it. That would shut her up.

"That's because you know I'm right." Her eyes were flashing in her usual I-know-better-than-anyone-else Rachel Berry-esque way.

He stopped in the middle of putting his books away. She had hit his Achilles heel. He couldn't stand how she always thought she was right. He knew he need to step away from the temptation, but he couldn't help himself. This time _he_ was right.

"You're wrong," he said. "Finn does have feelings for me."

"Feelings of friendship, Kurt…"

"Once again, Rachel," he said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm psychic, remember."

Kurt just stared at her. There was absolutely no reasoning with her. She would not believe him, no matter what he said. "Whatever. I can't listen to this anymore. Just wait until Glee, Rachel. Then you will see. Everyone will see."

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a panic. "Whatever it is, I beg of you, Kurt. Don't do it."

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said, slamming his locker and walking away.

#

Everyone seemed to be either excited or on edge as they sat in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue. It was as if they all knew something big was going to happen. Of course, knowing Rachel, she might have told them.

Kurt glanced over at Finn. They weren't sitting together, for obvious reasons. The main one being that if he was close to Finn, he wouldn't be able to resist touching him. And while he wanted nothing more than to hold his boyfriend's hand, he was content to wait until after their announcement. After that, they could finally be like all the other couples in Glee club.

Finn smiled reassuringly at him, and Kurt felt calmer. Everything was going to be great once they revealed their secret relationship.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get started." Mr. Schue walked into the choir room with the same greeting and smiling face he always had.

"Today we are going to talk about how Michael Bolton influenced a whole generation…"

Kurt raised his hand. He needed to stop him before he was in full boring music swing. "Mr. Schue… if I may?"

Their teacher stopped looking confused.

"Yes, Kurt?" he said with a hint of exasperation. Kurt completely understood his frustration. Someone seemed to interrupt him at the beginning of every class.

"If you don't mind I have something…"

That's as far as he got before he was interrupted.

"Kurt, I can't let you do this."

He had made his way to the front of the room and suddenly Rachel was beside him, looking concerned.

"Rachel, please just butt out."

"I can't, Kurt. I care about you too much."

Everyone was watching them with interest. Their anticipation of the impending drama etched on their faces.

"Whatever, Rachel."

"Please, Kurt, don't sing to Finn," she said in another stage whisper. Didn't she realize everyone could actually hear her? "You're going to embarrass yourself and him."

Kurt put his hands on his hips and glared at his rival. "I wasn't planning on singing. I have an announcement to make."

"No…" she said softly, shaking her head.

"You don't understand, Rachel. I love Finn, and he loves me."

Okay that was not how he planned on announcing their relationship. He looked around the room. Except for Finn and Mercedes, they all had the same uncomfortable look on their faces. Even Mr. Schue was giving him a pitying look. Kurt realized then that they didn't believe him. They thought he was delusional.

Finn stood there, doing nothing, and Kurt glared at his boyfriend. Finn was supposed to be up there with him, but Rachel must have scared him off.

"Finn? A little help here."

Finn nervously walked over to them. "Um…"

And no surprise to anyone, least of all Kurt, Rachel took over. "Finn, tell him. Tell Kurt you aren't gay."

Finn's eyes flickered over to meet his. Kurt raised his eyebrow in response. Now was Finn's chance. He wanted to tell them and now he could.

"Well, Rachel's kind of right."

Kurt felt like someone had punched him. It was the same feeling he got when Karofsky unexpectedly slammed him into a locker. It came out of nowhere. This was quickly followed by feelings of betrayal. He felt his eyes tearing up and willed himself not to cry. Was Finn really doing this to him? Not only denying what they had but making him look like an idiot in front of everyone.

Kurt started to walk out of the room. It was too much for him to take. He just wanted to go somewhere and cry in peace. A part of him screamed at him to fight for his man, but his heart felt so heavy. If Finn wasn't going to fight for them, why should he?

Finn grabbed his arm as he walked by.

"Wait, Kurt. Just listen to me for a minute, okay?"

Kurt could hear the plea in his voice. _Trust me_… He stopped, not even bothering to turn and look at him. He waited patiently for Finn to continue.

"I'm not gay…"

The uncomfortable minute became unbearable. It was a good thing Finn still had a hold of his arm, or Kurt would have been out the door.

"I mean not totally." Finn continued. "I can't say I haven't been attracted to girls. I mean I liked Rachel and Quinn. But that doesn't even matter right now. The only person I want is you, Kurt."

Kurt turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Really." He addressed the rest of the room. "Kurt and I are together." He looked over at Rachel. "And you all are just going to have to deal with it."

Kurt smiled at Finn, but when he looked around the room his smile faded. They were mostly all still looking at him as if something was wrong. Kurt realized then that they still believed Kurt did this. That he somehow convinced Finn that he liked boys. They were supposed to be his friends. If they couldn't be convinced then there was no hope for the rest of the school.

"Finn… don't you think it's strange that you suddenly like boys? That you now like Kurt?"

"Rachel, I don't _like_ Kurt. I love him. There's a difference." He turned to the rest of them. "I'm ashamed of all of you. You're supposed to be our friends. You should be happy for us. And Rachel, liking boys is not something new to me. I just couldn't admit it to myself." He looked at Kurt. "But after awhile, I couldn't deny how I felt about you Kurt. Being with you has made me so happy. I don't care what anyone else thinks. We love each other, and that's all that matters."

Now he really was going to cry. He smiled up at Finn. He was right. It didn't matter what Rachel or the rest of the club thought. He and Finn were happy together.

"Finn," he said as Finn took his hands in his and smiled down at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

Everyone else seemed to be in shock as they watched the couple.

"Kiss him, already!" Someone yelled, and Kurt was pretty sure it was Mercedes. This was exactly why she was his bff.

They both laughed as Finn leaned closer.

"I just want you to know, Kurt," Finn said softly. "I've never felt this way about anyone else. You aren't an experiment, and this isn't something that will just wear off. I saw how afraid you were that I would change my mind. Don't ever worry about that. I love you. You're all I want… all I will ever want."

Kurt blushed at the emotion in Finn's words and the way he was looking at him. How could he have ever doubted Finn?

"Kurt? Will you be my real out-in-the-open, not-so-secret boyfriend?"

"Yes, Finn," he said happily. "Yes I will."

Finn grinned at him with that smile that always melted Kurt's heart. And without hesitation, Finn leaned down and kissed Kurt in front of Rachel and the rest of the Glee club, as cheers and whistles echoed throughout the room.

~fin~


End file.
